Electric Green
by Holiday Latte
Summary: Naley Fic. Teensy Bit AU. Haley was very popular until one day she just dissapeared from everything. Can Nathan reach her? possible character death...
1. Unbreakable

Electric Green

Electric Green

Chapter 1: Unbreakable

Haley James had always been popular. However if you were to ask anyone about Haley James now, they would scrunch their eyes and frown.

"Oh yeah. Wasn't she the old prom queen who tried to commit suicide? Does she even go to this school anymore?" Some people say that she was confined to a mental institution, and left over a year ago. People used to talk about the incident_. _They refer to _it_ as the princess' fall from grace. One day, Tree Hill's legendary prom queen disappeared from everyone's radar, including the people she knew best.

Although Haley knew Nathan, The popular crowd never really interacted with the popular athletes. The two cliques just never connected. At Tree Hill High School, basketball was its own world. There never seemed a way to penetrate it.

Summer was always Haley's favorite time of year. She didn't have to deal with the drama of school. She didn't have to pretend she was invisible. She didn't have to pretend to be someone she wasn't. She didn't have to do anything. It was easier to hide in the summer. She spent a lot of time on her front porch, watching people, and thinking about her life. It was the beginning of August, and the weather was great. The sun warmed her skin, but the wind usually cooled her off. As it was, she spent most of her evenings on the porch. She had completely removed herself from other people's lives, and the consequence of those actions was that she now didn't have anybody to spend time with. She unconsciously ran her fingers over her right wrist. She looked down at the white bandage. She wondered how noticeable it was.

The past few nights, she noticed Nathan Scott walking down her street. She thought this a curious act; mainly because he lived at the other end of town... the really pristine gated section. He had walked by her house for the past five nights. She wasn't sure that he noticed her, but she had definitely noticed him. She noticed that he didn't smile. She noticed that his head hung low, burdened by something enormous and heavy. She wanted to say something, but if they weren't friends before, when she actually existed, there was no way she could speak to him now. This particular August evening he walked by in the same fashion. His eyes were cast towards the ground and he was oblivious to everything around him.

"Hey watch out!" Haley shouted as she jumped up from her stoop. Nathan perked his head up just in time to be sideswiped by a bicyclist.

"Shit!" He muttered loudly as the kid sped away, frightened of what might happen if he were to stay. Haley paused. She could see that his leg was bleeding a bit. She thought she should go over, but she couldn't tell if he actually needed anyone's help.

"Umm, are you alright?" Nathan glanced in her direction and then scowled.

"Well, if you're asking whether or not paramedics are necessary, the answer is no, but I see blood, so I'm going to go with the 'I've been better' statement. How does that sound?"

Haley looked at him and frowned. She muttered something about going inside to get some bandages and antiseptic. Nathan just sat there nursing his leg while muttering under his breath.

Haley returned a minute later holding a brown bottle in one hand, and white gauze type bandages in the other. She approached him hesitantly. Kneeling beside him, she opened the hydrogen peroxide.

"This might sting a bit," she whispered softly.

"I'm not a baby," he snarled at her, sucking in his breath when she poured the cool liquid on his wound. "For someone who stares at me every night, you think you could have warned me a bit sooner."

"I don't stare at people," she replied in a calm voice, ignoring his tone. "However, since we're on the topic, is there any reason you skulk by my house every night?"

"I dunno, is there a reason you like cutting?" He answered with a question, looking at her wrist. Haley quickly withdrew her arm and capped the bottle.

"You should be fine," she whispered, trying to hold back the tears. Turning around, she walked up the stairs and slammed her front door. Nathan picked himself up, and realizing his behavior, he shook his head disgusted with himself. _Maybe I'll apologize tomorrow_, he thought.

The next evening Nathan walked slowly by Haley's house, hoping she would be sitting outside. He frowned ever so slightly when he discovered that she was not sitting there. He surveyed the porch again, when the front door opened.

"Stalk much?" Haley asked defensively. She was wearing a dark long sleeved hoodie to hide her arms and wrists.

"What, got the chills from your crack addiction?" he snapped pointedly at the fact that she was wearing a thick sweater in this 90 degree heat wave. As soon as he said it, he regretted it. He knew she was embarrassed from last night. Just as he was about to retract his previous statement and apologize, this girl spoke up.

"You know what Nathan Scott? Screw you!" She didn't care. She let her heated tears pour down her face. She wiped them away with her sleeve.

Nathan was taken aback. "Wait? You know me?"

Haley looked at him incredulously. She just shook her head and went back inside.

The next night, Haley was not on the porch. Nathan always looked for her, wanting desperately to apologize, but she no longer sat outside. About a week later, Nathan decided to knock on her door. He needed to apologize, but even more than that, he wanted to know who this mysterious girl was. He hesitated before knocking, staring intently at her front door. Taking a deep breath, he knocked twice. On the second knock, the door flung open.

"Hi. It's me. Nathan, I mean. I just wanted to apol," Once again he was staring at the front door. He wondered if he should knock again. _What the hell, she already hates me._ He knocked again, and waited. When he was ready to give up and leave, the door finally opened. He found himself staring deep into a pair of extremely soulful eyes. He was also staring at someone who was stunningly beautiful. Her raven black hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail. Although her eyes had dark rings, and she looked exhausted, she was gorgeous. "Please don't shut the door again. I just wanted to apol," she shooed him onto the porch, and shut the door behind her. She sat on the front step and motioned for him to do the same. "Like I was saying, I really wanted to apologize. There was no excuse for me behavior the other day. I am a jackass. If it means anything, I am trying to change." He looked at Haley, hoping for some sign that she forgave him. They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a minute that seemed to be an hour, before she turned to face him. Their eyes met and locked. She started into his eyes, while he gazed back into hers. She stood and pulled her ponytail tighter, and turned to go back into her house. "Wait! Do you forgive me?"

Haley looked back and said, "You didn't come here for my forgiveness." She turned back and went into the house.

Please Review!! They mean so much and they are so appreciated!! Reviews are like Vermont Maple Syrup atop delicious pancakes...sweet and yummy!

Thanks in advance :-) !


	2. The Hunger

Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Hunger

A/N: Dan is a good guy in this fic. He was present throughout Lucas' life, and he and Karen remain friends.

_"You didn't come here for my forgiveness." _These words echoed in Nathan's mind throughout the next week. He stopped walking by this mysterious girl's house. After their last encounter, he felt that she wanted distance from him. His thoughts were always on her. He convinced himself that he only wanted clarification about what she had said the previous week, but deep down he knew that his day would be better if he could just see her again. Some days were easier; he had a lot of other things that were currently occupying his time.

"Nathan, sweetie, I need you to pick up some bread at the grocery today," Deb Scott called out from downstairs.

"Mom! Come on!"

"Nathan, just get the bread, it's not like you don't have the time." He heard her close the door behind her, get into her car, and drive to work. He sighed deeply, running his hands through his hair.

"_However, since we're on the topic, is there any reason you skulk by my house every night?" _He couldn't stop thinking about their very few and very brief encounters. There was something about her, and he yearned to know more. He shouldn't have snapped at her, but she hit a nerve. It was none of her business what he was doing down that way.

"Hey son," Dan Scott said entering Nathan's room. Nathan looked up.

"Hey Dad, what's up?"

"Do you think you could,"

Nathan interrupted. "Yeah."

"Thanks son," he turned to leave, but before he did Dan continued, "This really means a lot to me, and I want you to know that I wish things were different."

Nathan nodded. He knew his Dad, and he knew how he felt.

"Mom wants me to go get some groceries; do you want anything while I'm at the store?"

"Some flowers for your mom would be nice, don't you think?"

"Yeah, probably. What kind should I get?"

"Don't look at me," Dan laughed as he walked out of Nathan's room. Nathan grabbed the keys to his car off the nightstand. How was he supposed to pick out flowers? He decided he would just base it on color.

With bread in hand, Nathan looked extremely perplexed in the floral section. He looked at the red roses and thought, _is that romance? Are they even supposed to be romantic? Well in that case are they coming from Dad, me, or both of us? _He sighed deeply.

"You can't go wrong with lilies," a voice whispered behind him. He spun around and smiled.

"Yes, but there are six different types of lilies here, and as we know, I would manage to choose the one that means death and hate all in one.

"Hi," Haley said.

"Hi back," Nathan smiled. The two stood there for a moment, when Nathan finally spoke. "Looks like your doing a lot of shopping."

"Yeah, I guess I'm pretty hungry."

"So, do you know anything about flowers?"

"A little. When I was little my mom used to work in an organic flower store."

"Well I'm trying to pick out some flowers for my mom."

"That's really sweet..."

"You seem surprised," he mentioned, frowning slightly.

"No! No, it's just that we haven't really gotten off on the right foot."

"Well I did try to apologize for that last week."

"Oh that. Right." Nathan looked at her curiously. What did that mean? "Well I still have some shopping to do, so..."

"Wait... do you think we could start over?" Haley looked at him for a second and then said, "Calla Lilies mean beauty, and your mom would probably appreciate that." Nathan went to pick out a bouquet, but when he turned back for Haley's approval, she was already in another isle. _Who is that girl? _

Nathan took Haley's advice and purchased the calla lilies. As he was getting in his car, he noticed Haley walking across the parking lot, toting a couple of grocery bags. He was about to yell out to her, but he realized that amidst all of everything, he didn't know her name. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that he hadn't bothered to figure out her name. He quickly got into his car and drove up to her.

"Do you need a ride?"

"No, thank you I'm fine," she replied sweetly.

"Are you sure? I mean I'm headed that way."

"I like walking, but thank you though."

"Please? I really don't want you to walk; you might drop your eggs! And then you'd have to walk all the way back to the store, and then they'd be out of eggs! Then what would you do? I mean I haven't seen any chickens around here in years!" We watched as Haley thought about it. Finally she said,

"Well I guess if there are no chickens..."

"Great!" Nathan hopped out and grabbed her grocery bags.

"No, wait I got it!" She tried to take her bags back but he had already put them in the car. He motioned for her to get into the vehicle. As soon as they were on their way, Nathan asked Haley what her name was. Haley just sat there silently. Nathan wondered why she was thinking about her name. After a few minutes she said,

"My name is Alena."

"Is that really your name? I mean it took you about five minutes to come up with it."

"I'm sorry I was trying to decide whether or not to tell you. I don't usually let people in."

"Well I think you have a nice name, so thanks for telling me." Before they knew it, they had reached Haley's house. She turned to open the door when Nathan stopped her.

"Alena, with the raven black hair, why is it that you were at that grocery store?" Haley stepped out of the car and opened the back door to get her groceries.

"I don't understand."

"Nothing, it's just that we passed three grocery stores that are a lot closer to you."

"They have better prices, that's all."

"Are you sure? Because I think it's because no one knows you at that store, so it makes it easier for you to use your fake ID and get alcohol."

Haley's eyes widened in fear.

"Thank you for the ride."

"Shit, no wait! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it a big deal. I mean we all have fake IDs, right?"

"How do you know I'm not 21?"

Nathan looked at her.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Are you 21? I just assumed I guess that since you knew my name, we must go to the same high school."

"Nathan, have you ever seen me at your high school?" Haley closed the door to his car, and went inside her house. Nathan had never seen her at school. Although it seemed highly improbable that she was 21. Nathan looked at his watch and realized that it was getting late. He got out of his car and quickly walked three houses down from Haley's. He knocked on the door and waited. A scruffy man opened the door slowly, nodded, and then disappeared. Nathan waited patiently for the man to return. When he did, Nathan handed over the money and stuffed his purchase into his pocket. There was no need for a thank you, no need for pleasantries. This was supply and demand. Nathan stepped off the porch and headed back to his car when he saw Haley looking directly at him. She was wearing and unreadable expression. He knew she had seen him.

"Nath,"

"Alena, what did you mean when you told me that I didn't come here for forgiveness the other night?"

"Check your pocket," she said turning to go back to her house.

"Hey! Don't you judge me!" he yelled back. Haley stopped.

"The other night, you didn't come for my forgiveness; you came for your own forgiveness. You need to forgive yourself for whatever it is that you've done. I've seen you; I know that you carry the weight of the world."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"That doesn't matter. Why don't you just take your _purchase _and go on home."

"Alena, that's not fair. You have no right to judge me."

"Just like you didn't judge me for having alcohol?"

"Trust me, I didn't judge. Besides, if you want the truth, it's for my dad."

"What's for you dad?"

"The marijuana."

"Is he mean? Did he threaten you if you didn't get the drugs?" she asked with a concerned look on her face.

"No it's not like that. He's got cancer. I know a guy, well obviously you know that now."

"Well it's starting to make sense now."

"What is?"

"You." Haley gave him a sad smile and went inside, leaving a confused Nathan standing on the street.

"Hey Alena!" Nathan called out to Haley. Haley turned back. "Would you like to go out sometime?" Haley looked as if she was thinking it over, and then shook her head sadly and retreated into her house. Nathan's shoulders drooped in defeat. Was he ever going to get to know this girl?

_That was close. I ask too many questions. _Haley put the groceries away. She thought of Nathan and smiled slightly. She knew he was troubled, but he also seemed complex, more so than she used to think he was. She wanted to get to know him. _No Haley, no. Just stop. No more thinking like that. _She finished putting the groceries away, and then looking at her watch, she realized how early it was. Nathan driving her home had given her an extra hour. She had no idea how to occupy her time. She decided to shower.

Haley stood in the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror. She could hear the water warming up in the background. She looked at her eyes and frowned. She looked at her black hair and scowled sharply. She looked sick. Her hair was stringy, her eyes were pale with dark circles, and her body was scrawny. She looked in the mirror and wanted to cry. She shut her eyes tightly to stop the tears from coming. She smiled slightly when the mirror started to fog up and she could no longer see herself. Stepping into the shower, she didn't react at all to the scalding hot water that scorched her skin. At least she felt something. Pain was better than numbness. She leaned into the water, and rested her weary head against the shower wall.

_**Flashback**_

"Hey Haley James!" A female voice giggled in her ear. Haley spun around.

"Brooke Davis, you almost made me mess up my lipstick!" She turned back to her locker mirror in order to finish applying the bright coral lipstick she had just purchased.

"So Haley James with the awesome lipstick, I hear a rumor going around. Or maybe I started the rumor myself? Hmm, I can never remember."

"What are we going to do with you?" Haley quickly ran a brush through her long golden locks.

"Love me, hug me, mug me... anyhow...the rumor! So I hear you have a thing for a certain basketball player." Haley froze.

"Brooke Davis, please tell me that this rumor doesn't exist."

"So it _is _true!"

"No! Well maybe..."

"_Le Gasp!_ Finally! Haley James it's about time. I honestly thought I would have to sleep with every man and then there would be no one left. Although I've gotta say that your choice in men...is less than desirable. I mean eww, basketball freaks? Even I wouldn't go there."

"Shut up Brooke," Haley said softly.

"Well who is it? I'm going to assume it's either Lucas or Nathan."

"Maybe it's none of your business," she whispered quickly as all of her other friends started to swarm.

"Whatevs Haley James."

Haley melted under the heat of the water. It wasn't often that she felt such peace. She turned the water off and grabbed a towel. When she looked at the clock, all the peace drained from her body. How fast an hour passes by. She quickly towel dried her hair and went to prepare dinner. She wanted to see Nathan; there was no denying that anymore, but it was impossible. She wanted to go out for dinner. That was most impossible though, and she knew he wasn't the kind of guy who could understand. Although she knew this, she secretly prayed that she was wrong. _God, if it's at all possible. Could you please help me? I know I ask for the same thing every time, but I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to withstand all this crap I'm being put through. Please help me. _Every night Haley prayed to be someone else, to have a different life, she prayed for anything that could help. While making dinner, she finally admitted to herself that Nathan could be that person.

Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! One of Haley's secrets is going to be revealed in the next chapter! Feel free to leave input, guess, assumption, dislikes, etc! Reviews are great and they help me a lot and encourage me!!


	3. Run

Run

AN: Sorry this took me so long to update, but you know life and such got in the way. Please review:)

_Run. Run. Run as fast as possible. Don't look back. The pain. Looking back slows you down. Faster. Breathing gets harder. Prepare yourself. You're almost in the clear. Just a little bit more. So close..._

Haley James awoke with a start, covered in a thick sheen of sweat. She breathed deeply, and as she exhaled the realization of her existence crept back in. She put her head back down on the pillow and stared at the ceiling. It was the same dream every single night. She should be used to it by now. The silent tears came. She lay motionless waiting for them to stop. It was 4:00 a.m. Only 4 more hours left until the first day of senior year.

It had been almost a month since she had last seen Nathan. It seemed that as soon as she wanted to have a chance encounter with him, he had disappeared. She spent more time on the porch, hoping he would pass by, even if just for a moment. _His dad must be doing better_, she thought. Maybe Nathan didn't need to score any more drugs for his dad. She let out a sigh of frustration. Haley took little comfort in the fact that this was her last year. Her last lonely, invisible year. After that she could leave, and break free of her chains. All she had to do was survive. She'd done it this long, although it has gotten incrementally harder this last year. She stared up at the ceiling again, waiting for the sun to rise.

Sometime before the sun actually rose, Haley drifted back asleep. When her alarm started beeping, she quickly turned it off and headed towards her closet. Inside her closet were some jeans and some plain shirts. However if you looked a little bit closer, and more to the left; there were beautiful dresses and patterned skirts with lots of color. Those clothes hung quietly gathering dust. It being the first day of school, Haley reached in and pulled out her snazziest outfit. A pair of light wash jeans with holes (because of wear and tear) and an old black tee. She adorned one piece of jewelry; her mother's cross. It was a simple silver cross, and she wore it every single day. She wore it to remember, she wore it so she would never forget.

Haley always walked to school. She didn't have a car and she wouldn't ride with her father even if he would agree...which he wouldn't. So it was that Haley walked. She didn't mind it, unless the weather was acting cranky. Haley wanted so much to confess to Nathan all the things she had lied about, including her name. She knew she would see him at school, but she decided it was up to him to make the first move.

When Haley arrived at school, she was flooded with memories and flashbacks. It became hard for her to breathe. She quickly found a picnic table and sat down. _Come on. School hasn't even started. Calm down, you can do this. You can get through this day. _She kept thinking positive thoughts to motivate her to make the best of everything. It started to work, and she was finally able to get herself together and walk into the school.

All of a sudden she was surrounded by a sea of people. None of them were who she wanted to see. She walked through the halls ignored; what she was used too and what she expected. Most people never change, which is why, although she felt a pang of sadness, was not at all surprised to know that Nathan didn't notice her as she walked past him. She had deliberately slowed her step, and she even lifted her head slightly. What else could he want?

Later that night, while Haley was reading on the porch, Nathan stopped by.

"Hey." He said. Haley peeked up from her book.

"Hi back stranger." Nathan smiled slightly.

"Well my dad was going through a good phase so I didn't need to get him any stuff."

"Well that's good to hear. I'm sorry he's not feeling well now though. That must be really hard."

"Actually he's still doing okay. I mean I don't really know how long that's going to last, but my mom and I are definitely hoping for the best." Haley looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Oh. Well then why are you here?"

"I didn't think I would miss you as much as I have. I know creepy stalker talk, but I really want to get to know you. You intrigue me so much." Haley frowned and then smiled. "See, like that. I want to know what you're thinking, without the cryptic ness." Haley was caught off guard.

"It's really hard for me. I can't just be an open book Nathan."

"Okay, well then we can start slowly. How about dinner? I know you turned me down already, but I'm hoping that you might have changed your mind." Haley heard footsteps approaching behind Nathan. She looked up and saw her father.

"Shit. Oh shit shit shit."

"What's wrong Alena?"

"Haley James, who is this boy?" Her father sneered.

"Shit." Haley searched for an answer that would appease her father. Nathan interjected.

"Hi there. My name is Nathan, and I was just talking to your daughter about tutoring. For me that is. You see I'm falling behind in some of my subjects at school."

"Haley doesn't have time for that. Say goodbye and come inside Haley." He father shoved past the two of them and entered the house. Haley had tears in her eyes.

"Nathan," she whispered, "I can explain."

"Please. Don't bother. I can take a hint. I mean you've never given me the slightest indication that you were interested in me, but still I persisted. But honestly to give me a fake name? Whatever, I need to get going."

"Nathan wait! I can explain, I really can. Not everything, and not a lot of things, but I can explain the name thing. Will you meet me down the street in half an hour?" Nathan nodded and walked away. Haley rushed indoors and found herself standing face to face with her father.

"Haley. You ready for bed?" Haley started to tremble.

"I'm not feeling well tonight. School and everything made me sick today. I need to go do some homework though."

"Homework can wait. It's the first day."

"I know but I just can't. Please." Haley wiped the tears from her eyes. "Please," she begged. Her father stepped closer.

"Are you on your period?"

"No," she answered truthfully.

"Then there is no problem. He reached out to stroke her cheek. She flinched and retreated into the wall. "What the fuck. Are you going to deny me you little bitch? You to good for your daddy?"

"Please," Haley sobbed uncontrollably. "Please I'll do anything."

"You're fucking right you'll do anything." Haley's father reached out and groped her left breast. Haley turned her head sideways to avoid his gaze and to focus on something else. "Bitch, don't look at the wall. Look at me. Don't deny it; you crave it." Haley snapped and ducked out of his grasp. She raced out the front door and down the street. She ran steadily for two blocks until she realized that he was not chasing her. She felt dizzy. She saw Nathan hurrying towards her with a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Haley met his concerned stare and broke down into a puddle of sobs. She collapsed on the sidewalk and buried her head into her knees. Nathan reached out to touch her but thought better. Instead, he just sat next to her. They both sat on the sidewalk in a comfortable silence for what seemed like hours. After about twenty minutes of uncontrollable tears, Nathan reached out and rubbed her back. Without thinking, Haley put her head in Nathan's lap. He continued running his fingers along her back, trying to soothe her. All of his anger about the lying washed away the moment he saw her cry. He knew she didn't mean to hurt him. He was surprised though because he had never seen anyone ever cry as hard and as long without stopping. They sat in comfortable silence for a while longer.

Haley mumbled something while her head lay in his lap,

"My name is Haley...and I'm not sorry I lied to you. But," she sat up and wiped her tears away, "I am really sorry that I made you angry."

"Haley, it's okay. I'm not angry, not anymore." He tentatively reached out to touch her face but at the same time Haley jerked away and Nathan retracted his hand. They both smiled at each other hesitantly. Haley looked up at the moon and then looked back to Nathan. Looking at the moon again, she knew that she wouldn't make it through this year. She wasn't going to survive. That was obvious now.

TBC...

I know this was wicked intense! But please review and tell me what you guys think!! I'm hoping to have another update soon!


	4. Tell Yourself

It had been three days since the night she sat on the curb with Nathan

It had been three days since the night she sat on the curb with Nathan. It had been one of the worst and best nights of her life. Considering she was able to escape her father, she thought the night was a lot better that most nights. She allowed Nathan to walk her home about two houses away from her own. She pretended to look like she was going inside so Nathan wouldn't worry. As soon as he had driven away, she snuck around back and pulled her sleeping bag out of the shed and slept outside out of site. She considered sneaking back into the house, but it wasn't worth it, especially if he was still awake. She curled up into a ball and cried herself to sleep. When she awoke in the morning, her father's car was already gone. She went back inside and got to work. First she quickly ate some food, got dressed, and brushed her teeth. Then she pulled out a bottle of sleeping pills that she hid in her closet. She grabbed all the bottles of hard liquor and brought them to the kitchen. Haley crushed up the pills, silently hoping this would work. She put the pill powder into the bottled of liquor and screwed the caps back on. _If he's too tired, he won't make any advances. _She hadn't tried this technique before, but she prayed that it would work.

Breathing deeply, Haley decided to forget her life and just be in the moment while she was at school. She gave herself a personal break from her brain. She even allowed herself to smile slightly while walking down the hall to English. She knew her watch would tell her that she was running about five minutes late. When she got to the classroom she smiled at the teacher and scooted into her seat. There he was. Nathan Scott. He sat three desks over, near the window. She almost couldn't believe that he was the same person who she talked to last night. He was completely different at school. He had lifted his head along with everyone else when she entered late, and he didn't even realize it was her. Haley gazed over at him, starting to get angry. He either didn't really like her enough to acknowledge her existence, he was embarrassed of her, or he really was so self-centered that he paid no attention to anyone else. All of the above options, she decided, were in a lose-lose situation. Sighing, she pulled out her text book and waited for class to be over. She kept staring at him until the bell rang, and their teacher dismissed the class. She scurried out of the classroom, but bumped into someone along the way. Her binder flew open and all of her loose papers scattered across the floor. She looked up and saw Nathan. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Oh sorry," he said not bothering to stop or look at who he had just bumped into. She watched him stride of into the distance.

"Ughh," she muttered to herself, trying to pick up her papers. She saw a hand reach down to help her. This took her off guard. "Why are you helping me?" She asked in a somewhat surprised tone. They both stood and the boy handed her a few papers.

"I'm sorry?"

"Never mind, thanks for helping."

"Not a problem, I'm Aaron by the way.

"Hi, I'm..."

"Haley," he said looking at a paper of hers.

"Yup, that's me."

"Well Haley, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Well I'm new, and I was kind of looking for someone to show me around school..."

"Say no more...look Aaron you seem really nice, but you don't want to be seen talking to me for an extended period of time."

"Wait...what?"

"It's not you it's me. I'm diseased."

"Is it serious?" He asked jokingly.

"Yes, very. It's this new social disease called being unpopular. I don't recommend it. Besides, you're new and I wouldn't want to ruin your chances of fitting in." Haley turned to walk away when Aaron put his hand gently on her shoulder. Haley flinched, and swirled around.

"Please, don't touch me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

"Look I'll show you around. Just don't blame me when people start ignoring you and people start harassing you. Now are you sure you want to be seen with me?"

"Yes."

"Okay then." She started walking down the hall, and motioned for him to follow.

"Welcome to Tree Hill High. Do you have anything specific you want to know?"

"Actually, yeah. Where's the gym?" Haley stopped abruptly.

"It's over on the right. Why?"

"I want to try out for the basketball team. I played at my old school."

"Aaron, it was really great meeting you, I mean really. But if you want to play basketball, you will seriously forget ever meeting me." Haley hurried away and ducked into the girl's bathroom before Aaron could say anything.

Later that evening

Haley James sat on her porch. The porch was a safe place for her because her father wouldn't dare make a scene outside in front of the neighbors. She noticed that she was crying. Hastily she removed the tears from her face with the back of her hand. She forced a smile.

"Happy to see me?" Nathan peeked his head out of the shadows. Haley was glad for his discreetness, but royally pissed off at his behavior towards her at school.

"Nathan, you go to Tree Hill High, right?"

"Yes."

"I don't get it."

"Don't get what?

"Who you are."

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same question cryptico?"

"Nathan Scott, open your eyes."

"They are open."

"You are such a jerk do you know that?"

"Whoaaa...calm down _Haley._ I wasn't the one doing all the lying."

"Don't you dare shove that in my face. You are an arrogant ass. I can't believe I ever fooled myself into thinking I liked you like that."

"Wait, you like me?"

"Past tense, they teach that in English." Haley was so angry that she stood up to go inside, but then realized what was waiting for her if she went back in. So she sat back down. Nathan still stood there staring at her. "Could you leave?"

"Why? This is sort of like public property. Why don't you just go back into your house like usual instead of facing what's going on between us?"

"Fuck you." Haley stood up and slapped him against his face. HARD. So much so that he actually winced and took a step back. "You don't know a fucking thing about me. I can't believe I almost opened up to you." She turned around and retreated into her house. She got to the door when she noticed her father still up in the living room. She could barely make out his figure through the sheer curtained window, but he was still up, and she didn't know why. The sleeping pills should have worked...she put them in all of his...well of course tonight he would chose to drink beer instead of the hard stuff. She ruined whatever she had with Nathan, and she was so upset with everything. Her breathing started to quicken, she could feel herself hyperventilating. She had no options. Nathan had stepped onto the porch and when Haley turned around, she stood face to face with him. "I'm so sorry for hitting you," she breathed.

"Haley? Are you okay? Let's get you inside,"

"No!" She barely squeaked it out, but she firmly told him no.

"I don't know what to do, tell me what to do!" Before she could answer, she fell to the porch with a loud thump.

"Haley?! Haley?!"

The next morning Haley woke up and rubbed her head. Everything hurt. She realized that she wasn't in her own bed. Looking down at her wrists, she realized where she was. She started crying but the tears didn't come. She let out painful heart wrenching dry sobs. She quickly got out of _his_ bed and ran to her bathroom. Turning the water to scalding hot, she sat in the bathtub, her knees to her chin and let the water heal her. She laid her head in her lap and rocked back and forth like a lost child. After a while she reached for soap. Systematically she scrubbed and scoured every part of her body. The scalding water combined with the rough scrubbing hurt her skin. Next she took the shampoo and poured it on her head. She repeated the shampoo process five times. When the water had washed away the last drop of soap, she turned the faucets off. Still afraid to move, she huddled in the bathtub until she couldn't bear it anymore. Slowly she stepped out of the tub. She pulled her hair back into an elastic and then dried herself off. She went to her bedroom and put on a dull pair of sweats and a dark hoodie. She didn't care that it was 80 degrees outside, all she knew was that she needed to be covered. She pulled out white gauze that she kept inside her desk. She tenderly wrapped her wrists in the fabric, and as a double precaution, she pulled down her sleeves.

Despite everything Haley did decide to go to school. She had missed calculus, and would be late for English, but it was, in her mind better than not going at all. She walked to school as usual, but instead of listening to her thoughts, she turned up her ipod and listened to her music. When she got to school, she headed straight for English. She was fifteen minutes late. Quietly entering the classroom, she hoped that the teacher wouldn't pay attention but of course she did.

"Haley James. It's nice of you to join us. I'm sorry but is there something better going on in your life that takes precedent over my class?" All the students looked up at her. She stared them back, and that's when she caught Nathan's dumbfounded face in her sight.

"No, I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"Let's see to that. Now please take your seat." Haley nodded and sat in her corner. She knew Nathan was staring at her, but she refused to look back. She took dutiful notes, and even answered a question, just to get back on the teacher's good side. She saw a folded piece of paper land on her desk. She unfolded it and was surprised to see who it's sender was.

_Hey...aren't you hot? It's like 100 degrees lol_

_-Aaron_

Haley realized she would have to call upon her intellect and lie about her life once again.

_Haha, you would think right? Actually my core_

_Body temp runs like five degrees cooler._

_p.s. did you make the team?_

She wanted to avert his attention from the fact that she was a freak. When the teacher turned her back to the class to write on the whiteboard, she tossed it to the next desk where Aaron smiled and received her note. A few seconds later, the same piece of paper landed back on her desk.

_I totally made the team. Not in a star player sense, but _

_I did make varsity which counts for something._

_I have reached the conclusion that_

_I do not care about your disease and would_

_very much like to have someone to sit with_

_at lunch. You in? And if you say no,_

_I'll be forced to do something outrageous._

_-A_

Haley contemplated the lunch offer. She really didn't have any time for new friends, which was probably a lie. The truth was that she didn't want to let anyone else in. However it was just lunch and he seemed desperate for a friend.

_Well I can't have you doing anything outrageous..._

_I have third lunch block, meet me outside and the _

_Picnic tables_

_p.s. don't blame me if you catch it lol_

She smiled and sent the paper back to him. Right then the class bell rang and everyone stood to leave.

"Haley, where is room B323?" Aaron asked.

"Take a right, then a left when you reach the gym, and it's on the third floor."

"Okay I gotta jet, but I'll see you at lunch!" Aaron darted out of the room to get to his next class.

Haley gathered her stuff, and walked out of the classroom and straight into Nathan, who did not look very happy.

"Hi," she said stiffly. No response. Haley turned to walk away, but Nathan stopped her.

"Haley, I don't know what to say. I just don't know..."

"You don't need to say anything. Actions speak much louder than words Scott."

"Haley, I'm sorry."

"Please don't. You can't change who you are, so don't try."

"Give me a chance. I really like you."

"So much that you didn't even notice me...for how many years? You bumped into me like a day ago! You didn't even acknowledge me. I see you everyday, and after what happened this summer, I don't know...I guess I just expected more."

"Look. I'm really sorry. Can't you forgive me? What if we start fresh?"

Haley started to walk away but Nathan jumped in front of her. "Will you at lease tell me if you're alright?" Haley stared at him dumbfounded.

"What are you talking about?"

"Last night...with the fainting. Your dad came out to the porch...but don't worry, I totally covered. I made up some crap about school and you not feeling well earlier, so I wanted to see if you were okay. He was really nice about it. He helped you inside. I just wanted to know if that your okay."

"I can't believe...I...no. I'm not okay Nathan. I'm never going to be okay." She reached her hands up to scrunch her hair in frustration and Nathan noticed the fresh bandages on her wrists.

"Are you cutting still?"

"What?!" He pointed to her wrists.

"It's none of your business. Just leave me alone." Haley strode off down the hall, leaving Nathan staring behind her.

Later that afternoon, Haley went to meet Aaron for lunch. She wasn't surprised to see him at a table already. She plopped down across from him and smiled slightly.

"Hi."

"Hi back Haley. To be honest I thought I would be dining alone."

"Well you almost did, but then I remembered the whole outrageous thing...and I tend to like quiet...so this seemed like the more reasonable decision." Aaron beamed at Haley, and then resumed eating his lunch.

"So how are things?"

"Things?"

"I dunno, school...life?"

"Umm..."

"What no answer? Okay, let's change the topic. Do you like unicorns?"

Haley smiled at him and said,

"Nope not at all...they give me the wiggins...along with clowns, and brooms."

"Brooms? Brooms give you the creeps?"

"Yes they do." Aaron nodded and smiled.

"Hey, where's your lunch? You're not eating."

Haley hadn't noticed the lack of food on her side of the table. Just then her tummy began to grumble.

"I guess I forgot to make lunch today."

"Here, I have too much anyway," he said thrusting some of his lunch at her. Haley thanked him and began to munch on a carrot stick. "So this school is really clicky. I mean I know all schools have cliques, but this school seems heinously clicky."

"Welcome to Tree Hill my friend."

After school, Haley started the walk home. Her father never came home before 5:30, so she liked to use that time productively.

"Haley! Wait up!" She recognized the voice, and kept walking. Nathan started jogging to catch up to her. "Hey, I shouted to you, didn't you hear me?"

"Yeah, I heard." Haley kept walking.

"Haley, please...just give me one minute." Haley paused and turned back.

"Alright."

"Alright?"

"Alright, you've got one minute."

"Great. Thanks. Okay here I go making a fool of myself again, probably only to be rejected, but I'm going to try one last time. You said no to dinner a couple of times. I know you lied, and I know I screwed up majorly by being a self centered asshole who sees no one but himself at school. I get the whole open your eyes thing now, and I wish I could go back and open my eyes. I think of all that wasted time that I didn't see you and I didn't talk to you, and I don't like it. So please go out with me..."

"Nathan..."

"No wait. Before you say no, I was thinking breakfast. We could both go to breakfast someday this week? Friday morning? We could wake up early and go get breakfast." Haley didn't say anything. She cast her eyes downward toward the sidewalk. Nathan's shoulders dropped.

"It's okay, I understand...I guess I'll see you around." He turned around and headed back to the school."

"Nathan, wait." He stopped quickly and faced her.

"6:30...Friday morning...I think we could do that." Nathan beamed at her.

"Sweet. See you then!" He jogged back to school, and Haley went home.

When Haley got home, her father was already there.

"Hey baby-doll," He father whispered into her ear.

"Dad!? I mean, dad...what are you doing home?"

"I need to pack; I'm going on a business meeting. I need to take some new clients on. There's a whole seminar and such. I'll be gone for a week and a half."

"Oh," Haley replied.

"I know baby, I know. But daddy will call every night, so you won't be lonely." Haley couldn't believe her luck. A whole week without having to worry about her father? "Hey baby, run along upstairs and start packing for me would ya?" Haley nodded and went up stairs.

She had almost finished packing when she heard her father come up behind her. He reached around her chest and started fondling her breasts. Haley clenched the clothes she was packing tightly in anger. She gently tried to pull away, but her father gripper her more firmly.

"Now now...none of that."

"Dad, I'm still packing...your flight..." He put his hand over her mouth and reached down to unbutton her pants. Haley pulled free and looked at him. "Dad...daddy...please. I still hurt really bad from last night."

"You weren't even conscious last night when I fucked you!"

"I know, I know..." she said softly trying to calm him. "It's just that it still really really hurts. She lifted her shirt a bit to show him the bruises on her waist.

"I guess I was a little rough last night," he chuckled. "Well alright, I don't want to hurt my baby-doll, so just suck me off and we'll call it even." Haley nodded somberly in agreement. _It's better than the alternative. It's better then him being inside you. It's better, it's better..._ Haley repeated this mantra in her mind over and over until her father had his release. After he was finished he pulled up his pants and finished packing. Haley sat on the carpet leaning up against his bed, trying to hold it together until he left. He hated it when she cried after. Anything that made him feel a little bit of guilt or remorse caused him to get violent. She had scars of his violence all over her. If she left to go clean herself while he was still awake, he would beat her. In his eyes there was no reason for her to wash, because they hadn't done anything dirty.

"You gonna miss me baby?" Haley nodded.

"Of course daddy."

"That's my girl," he said softly. They both heard the taxi honk its horn below. "Alright baby, I'll see you in nine days." He bounded down the stairs and outside into the taxi. Haley immediately went to the bathroom, stuck her finger down her throat and purged him from her body. Then she took a shower, and followed her habitual routine.

The next day, Haley woke up in her own warm bed with a big smile on her face. She made herself breakfast and although she wore dark wash jeans as usual, she reached over into the very far left side of her closet and pulled out a pink tee. However upon looking in the mirror, she realized that the shirt didn't necessarily go with her dark black hair. Reaching back into the closet she pulled out a green long sleeved shirt. Then she put on her mother's cross and kissed it. Although it was a very subtle change in clothing, the look was very dramatic. Haley couldn't help but smile. This was exactly what she needed. A little freedom and a little color. She walked to school as usual, but today she arrived early. She went to her locker and found Nathan leaning against it. When he saw her he couldn't help but smile. Haley couldn't resist a little smirk herself.

"Hi," she said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Hi back good looking."

"So, what's up?"

"Well I asked this incredible girl the other day to breakfast and she said yes. I just wanted to make sure that I wasn't dreaming it all up."

"Nope, we are still on."

"Great, because I have this amazing place that you'll love." He started to walk away when Haley asked,

"Do you have practice after school?"

"No, varsity was early morning today. Why?"

"Umm...do you want to walk me home from school? Or we could hang out or something." Nathan smiled brightly.

"That would be great! I'll meet you at your locker after last period." Haley nodded in approval.

She watched Nathan walk away, and she smiled to herself. _Thud. _She watched as her binder was pushed to the ground by an unknown hand. Her loose papers flew everywhere.

"What the crap!" Haley said angrily.

"Oops?"

"Brooke Davis, what is your problem?"

"You are...freak." She sneered.

"You and me...I get the whole we aren't friends anymore, but don't be a bitch." Brooked gave her a sarcastic smile and walked away with her group of friends. Haley bent down to gather up her papers.

"Why is it that I always find you on the ground picking up papers?" A familiar voice asked stooping down to help.

"Well...obviously, so you will come and rescue them."

"Ah yes, that would be true. Aaron Ansen, defender of paper products that cannot defend themselves."

"Try saying that three times fast."

"Aaron Ansen defender of..."

"I was just kidding," Haley smiled. The two of them finished picking up her papers.

"You might consider switching to notebook," Aaron remarked casually.

"Well...You might consider switching...your face!" Aaron started laughing.

"Oh my God! I haven't hear a 'your face' joke in such a long time. Classic."

"Well I do try to exceed the expectations of our forefathers."

"Haley James?"

"Yes, Mr. Ansen?"

"I do believe that we are flirting."

"I think you're right. But...no...no...no,no."

"No...we aren't flirting, or no to the flirting."

"Um both? No the second. See there's this guy..."

"Say no more, flirting comment retracted. I would definitely settle on being your friend."

"Really? Good, because to be quite honest...I could really use a friend." Haley responded timidly.

"You? Come on, I'm the new one you know."

"Yeah yeah...come on, let's get to class Mr. _I need a friend._"

"Oh Haley...you and you wit..."

TBC...I hope you guys liked the update!! Please review! Reviews are like top coat over shiny nail polish...lol! I have some ideas on where I want this story to go, but I'd love to hear from you guys what you like what you want to see etc. Thanks again!


	5. Some Like It Hot

Friday Morning

Haley opened the door just as Nathan knocked.

"Hi!" Haley looked at Nathan, who was holding flowers.

"Before you say anything. I know that it's extremely hokey but I'm pretending that we are going to dinner, and if we were going to dinner I would bring flowers. Cymbidium Orchids are your favorite, are they not? Haley scrunched her eyes.

"Thank you, for the flowers...but how did you know that they are my favorite? I don't think anyone I know knows that..."

"I am a man of many talents. I'll let you in on the secret after or third date," he said slyly.

"Oh so you're sure that there will be a third date..."

"Haley James...I am very sure...besides I have a secret and that is more or less my safety net." Nathan gave her the flowers, and Haley quickly ran back into the house and put them in some water. Moments later she re-emerged ready for breakfast. Nathan drove them to the restaurant. When they stepped out of the car, Haley couldn't see the restaurant and frowned.

"What's up?"

"I don't see the restaurant. You said we were going to this place called Magnolia's. But there's nothing around here."

"Trust, Haley James. Have a little faith."

"I gave up on that a long time ago," Haley whispered.

"Hmm? I didn't catch that."

"I said that I'm hungry, so we should go." Nathan nodded and motioned for her to follow him across the road. In between two buildings, there was an ally. It wasn't sketchy by any means but it was small. Haley was really confused as to the location of the restaurant. When they got to a big building that was located down the ally, Nathan opened the door for her. It was a very beautiful building, but upon a second glance she realized that it was a law office. "Nathan, this is an office building." Nathan nodded, and told her to come in. She stepped into an enormous lobby with high ceilings and marble floors. It was very beautiful. To the left there was another set of doors leading into the basement. Nathan opened those and together they headed downstairs to Magnolia's. "Nathan this is literally a hole in the basement. It's so cool!" Nathan beamed at Haley, proud to have done something right.

"Table for two?" The waitress asked. Nathan nodded. The waitress sat them at a booth in one of the corners. "Can I start you off with some coffee?" Nathan nodded and encouraged Haley to try some, and Haley agreed.

"Trust me you'll love it. It's fair trade and it's Mexican. It's definitely a good combination." Haley smiled, and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Nathan loved it when she did that. He thought it was extremely adorable.

"Just so you know...I get a little crazy when I get caffeine into my system." The waitress came back with their coffee.

"Are you two ready to order?" Nathan looked at Haley, who definitely hadn't decided yet.

"Actually if we could have like one or two more minutes..."

"Sure, I'll be back in a few." Haley looked up at Nathan,

"So what's good here?"

"Well, I think the question is what isn't good here..." Nathan listed some of his favorite things off.

"You know what? I trust you, you order for me," Haley smiled. Just then the waitress re-appeared.

"You two ready?"

"Yeah, I'm going to have the blueberry pancakes, with bacon, and she's going to have the eggs benedict with wheat toast. Oh and can we get some banana bread with cranberry cream cheese?"

"Yeah sure, that's one of my favorite appetizers! Be right back guys."

"So how did I do?"

"Actually it sounds really good, although I might want a bite of your pancakes..."

"Well we could always eat half of our plates and then switch." Haley liked that idea.

"Nathan, I know we've been through a lot of drama...I know I've put you through a lot...but I'm really glad we're here, doing this."

"Me too. I was thinking about it, and you know what? I'm okay with the mysterious that is you. I mean I'll figure you out someday right?" Haley sat frozen in fear. She didn't want him to figure her out. She couldn't let him. Quickly she erased that emotion and smiled.

"What's your favorite movie?" She asked.

"Umm...Fight Club...you?"

"Some like it Hot. Favorite book?"

"Into The Wild, by..."

"Krakauer...I like that book too," Haley replied. "Although it's really not my favorite, but I still like it."

"So, I've never seen Some Like it Hot..."

"What? Okay don't worry, I'll educate you in the way of Marilyn, Tony, and Jack." Nathan looked at her with a confused expression, but was interrupted by the waitress bringing out the food. The two ate and talked, and had a really great time. Haley couldn't remember smiling so much. Nathan was surprised to see this side of Haley. It was a side he didn't want to lose, although deep down he knew it wouldn't last. "You know what? I don't want to go to school. I really really don't want to go to school today." Nathan smiled and said,

"Well Haley, I totally agree, but did you forget about the test in English today?" Haley pouted.

"Maybe...but...do we have to take it?" Nathan gave her both his joking stare and his serious eye at the same time. This caused Haley to break into a fit of laughter.

"Okay, I'll go! Just please don't ever make that face again," she snickered into her napkin. Nathan paid the check, and the two started off to school. When he parked in the parking lot, he turned to Haley and said,

"This was good. This was really good."

"I know, I had a lot of fun. Do you want to maybe come over after school and do homework? Or we could watch a movie..." Nathan smiled and leaned in to kiss her. He stopped at her mouth, and then decided it wasn't the right time, so he moved his lips to her forehead and gently kissed her. Haley started to swoon from his light kiss upon her forehead. She was such a lightweight.

"Okay, let's go to school!" They got out of the car, and walked straight into Brooke's path.

"Nathan, look you don't need to tell her that we went out. I understand completely. How about I just walk the other way. You can just say you saw me and..."

"Haley, Hales...calm down." Brooke walked up to the two of them.

"Nathan...tutor freak...umm Nathan, what are you doing slumming with this suicidal trash?" Nathan smoothly reached his hand to the side, and clasped on to Haley's hand. He smiled and said,

"Just trying to get to the third date... by the by Brooke Davis, suicidal trash...so much classier than that STD you contracted..."

"Fuck you Nathan! I don't even care if you slum it, just don't expect anyone to accept this little thing you've got going on!" Brooke stormed off toward school.

"Haley...I'm so sorr..." Haley turned to face Nathan. She looked deeply in his eyes, and then in the parking lot in front of everyone, she stepped onto her tip toes, and kissed him. It was a slow and soft kiss, full of emotion and tenderness. Nathan put his hands around Haley's waist, and pulled her closer to him. He didn't want the kiss to end. Her hands dug into his hair. The need for the kiss deepened. Haley's need for affection, pure affection intensified. It was rare to feel like this in her world, and she also didn't want it to end. The kiss lingered on until the bell rang. The bell broke them out of their trance, and they both stepped back breathing deeply.

"That was," Nathan breathed.

"Yeah," Haley reciprocated.

"Class?"

"I guess." Hand in hand they walked into English together. Most people in class stared at them shocked. Aaron wore an expression that Haley did not understand.

"Ahem. Miss James...Mr. Scott, if you would kindly take your seats. You're assigned seats." Not five minutes into the class a piece of folded lines paper landed on her desk.

_Are you dating Nathan? Is he the one you  
mentioned the other day?  
-Aaron  
_

Haley couldn't read his tone from the message, but answered the note anyway.

_Actually, yes. It's not official or anything_

_but yeah, we are sort of going out_

_why is something wrong?_

_-H  
_

Aaron scribbled something onto the paper, while another note was being passed her way

_You look very hot sitting over there._

_I thought you might want to know that lol._

_Wanna do lunch?_

_  
Nathan_

Haley smiled and returned his note

_Ummm I'm a little full from brekkie_

_can't think about food right now...lol_

_-H  
_

Aaron's note landed on her desk just as She passed her note back to Nathan. She picked it up

"Haley James! Detention! There is no passing notes in this class unless you care to read them...do you want to read them aloud?" She looked over at Nathan, and he didn't seem to care. Haley looked over Aaron's note and frowned.

"I'll take the Detention Mrs. Denton."

"Alright, now let's get back to class everyone."

Haley re-read Aaron's note.

_Haley, I know Nathan and I've gotten to know the team._

_They're not really nice people. They say really_

_mean things about people...sometimes  
they say things about you. Don't get me wrong, I_

_really don't listen and I don't even care,_

_but I don't want to see you get hurt...you know?_

_can we talk at lunch or something?  
-A  
_

Haley sighed. The probability that Aaron was lying was very low. However Nathan did stand up for her this morning. A lot has changed in the last few days. She wrote Aaron a note and this time she waited until Ms. Denton faced the whiteboard.

_Hey, so I'm not saying you are lying  
but a lot has happened lately...  
a lot of things have changed.  
I need to give him the benefit  
of the doubt...you understand, right?  
p.s. can't do lunch today, but tomo?_

She passed the note to Aaron and he nodded understanding what Haley meant. Class dwindled on, and Haley could barely wait for it to end. The last ten minutes seemed like ten hours. Finally the bell rang, and before she knew it Nathan was standing in front of her extending his hand. a girl could get used to this, She thought to herself. She took Nathan's hand and walked with him down the hallway.

"So why didn't you read the note out loud? I really wouldn't have cared. I think it would be kind of funny."

"Sorry, I just didn't feel comfortable," she lied while sort of telling the truth.

"No biggie, it just postpones our hanging out time..."

"Pick me up after detention?"

"You got it babe," he kissed her forehead and walked away.

DETENTION

"Hi Ms. Denton, I wanted to apologize for my behavior in class today. I know it was really rude and completely unacceptable. It won't happen again," Haley apologized to her teacher. Ms. Denton motioned for Haley to sit down.

"Haley, are you okay? Besides today you've been extremely distant. You've changed your appearance, your clothing, your whole attitude. Is everything alright at home? Maybe I should call in your mother just to talk." Haley froze.

"My mom? I thought you knew..."

"What dear?"

"My mom is sick. The doctor's aren't sure what it is, but she stays inside the house most of the time. It's hard for her to get around, so I do most things for her. I guess it's taken its toll on me."

"Haley, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"Please don't tell anyone. It's easier if people don't know. They would start to act funny and I just don't want to deal with that."

"I understand completely, but I'm still curious. You were so popular Haley. You had so many friends, and now...It's nice to see that you have a friend or two, but what happened?"

"One day, I just woke up and realized that none of this was worth it."

"Okay, you can leave. Just let's not pass notes alright?" Haley nodded apologetically and left.

Haley stopped in the hallway and went back to the English room.  
"Ms. Denton, why didn't we have a test today?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Didn't we have a test scheduled today?"  
"No we didn't."  
"I'm sorry, my mistake." Haley was confused. Why did Nathan think there was a test today?

Haley still had another hour before Nathan was done with practice, so she decided to go watch in the gym. She entered on the far left, and sat in the corner on the bleachers, more or less out of site. Aaron noticed her and waved. She smiled at him. Five minutes later Nathan noticed her as well. He looked at her and then mouthed this one's for you. He sunk the ball into the net and moved back to position. Haley noticed that the team was giving Aaron a really hard time; Nathan included. Over on the far right, Brooke and the cheerleading squad warmed up. Brooked shouted commands at the squad, and as usual everyone listened to her. Haley scowled and turned her attention back to the game. Nathan had the ball, and Aaron was wide open. Nathan was about to be double teamed, but still wouldn't pass the ball to Nathan. Seconds later the ball was stolen from him. Aaron threw his hands in the air and cursed.  
"C'mon man! I was open!" Nathan turned his back on him. Coach Whitey entered the scene.  
"Scott! Nathan! Hit the showers, and while you're lathering up maybe you should contemplate the concept of TEAM WORK. Let me know when it's sunk in!" Nathan dropped his head and jogged out of the gym. Haley waved goodbye to Aaron, and Aaron just frowned at her and walked away. Haley felt bad, and decided to talk to Nathan about this. She met up with him at his car. He had his macho bravado exterior on.  
"Hey," she said softly.  
"Hey babe," he replied back leaning in to kiss her. Haley put her hand out in front of her.  
"Nathan…what was that in there? Why were you being so mean to Aaron?" Nathan scowled.  
"Haley, you don't get it. He's new! That's what we do to new players. It's a guy thing. Don't let it bother you."  
"Well I'm sorry, but it does bother me. He's a member of your team and you were being a real jerk to him." Nathan sighed exasperatedly and got in the car.  
"You coming?" He asked motioning towards Haley. Haley shook her head.  
"I don't think I want to be with you right now."  
"What? You rather be with Aaron?"  
"You're such an ass Nathan." Haley started walking away. Nathan hopped out of the car and ran over to her.  
"Wait. Stop and rewind five minutes. I'm sorry…I'm just riled up from practice. It's hard to be a softer person after practice. Sometimes I have trouble being the person you want me to be."  
"Whoa. I never asked you to be anything. Plus you should want to be that person on your own...not because of me."  
"Haley, you're right and I'm really sorry. Look next time I see him I'll apologize. Okay?"  
"Okay," Haley smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "but make it sincere...he's a really nice guy." Nathan nodded and then asked if her could still come over.  
"Yeah, I'd like that."  
" Your dad isn't home is he?" Nathan asked hesitantly.  
"No, he's out of town for the next week."  
"What about your mom, is she home?"  
"Oh, no. She lives in Florida. They divorced when I was like five."  
"Sorry," Nathan replied tenderly.

"No biggie, I get double the gifts and free all expense paid trips to Florida. So, what are we going to do tonight?"

"Well I do believe you mentioned something along the lines of educating me in the ways of a particular movie?" Haley smiled.

"You mean you'll watch Some Like It Hot?" Nathan nodded. Haley giggled and hugged him. "You will love this movie. I mean...oh come on, let's hurry up and get back to my place!" Nathan drove the two of them to Haley's house. This was the first time in a very long time, that Haley invited anyone to come over.

FLASH BACK

"_So Haley James, manicures or pedicures after school?"_

"_Well...it's winter so let's go with manicures."_

"_Your place or mine?"_

"_Well Brooke, at your place we can go hot-tubbing. At my place all we have are cookies."_

"_You're mom made cookies? The double trouble chocolate chip cookies?! We are so going to your place!" _

"_Brooke you are such a girl," Haley smiled draping her arm over Brooke's shoulder. _

"_Better than being a boy if you ask me. And speaking of boys...how goes the crushing?"_

"_Exactly that...crushing."_

"_What? Did you even talk to Lucas?"_

"_No...which is exactly why my life sucks and therefore my dreams are crushed...it's a cycle of something."_

"_Yeah...a cycle of you being a coward!" _

"_Shut up your face Brooke Davis...do I need to remind you about a certain boy named Nathan Scott?"_

"_No Haley, we really don't need to be reminded of that experience."_

"_Well then, let's do manicures and leave my life the way it's supposed to be...crushed." _

END FLASHBACK

"Nice place," Nathan remarked casually.

"Hmm, what?" Haley was lost in her own thoughts and wasn't paying attention.

"I like your house," he smiled and pulled Haley over to the couch. "I like this couch, it's very inviting," he whispered into her ear.

"I warn you Scott, I am very ticklish."

"I can work with that." He reached around and pulled her so she was on top of him.

"Hey...are you trying to get out of the movie?" Haley jumped up and went to the DVD cabinet. She quickly found what she was looking for and pulled out the movie. She put it in the DVD player and went back to the couch. Nathan pulled her into his lap so that she was nestled snuggly. Haley hesitantly rested her head on Nathan's chest, but as soon as he started stroking her hair, she calmed down and snuggled deeper into him. Haley hadn't felt this content in a long time, but she knew now that she didn't want it to end. She was sick of getting the fuzzy end of the lollipop.


	6. Cinderella

"Hey beautiful," Nathan murmured into Haley's ear. Haley closed her locker and smiled brightly at Nathan.

"Hey back yourself."

"So, I have to admit…I'm loving the old movies."

"Really? Yay! That's so exciting because I found a new, well not new because…"

"Oh look, if it isn't tutor freak and prince charming. Trying to become a princess Cinderella? Sorry honey, but this is the real world…not a fairy tale."

"Brooke, back the fuck off," Nathan said firmly. Nathan pulled Haley down the hall, away from Brooke.

"Nathan, it's okay. She really doesn't bother me anymore. I've moved on. Now I'm just sad for her."

"Hales, all of that may be true, but it still bothers me that you get ragged on by her. She needs to move on like you did."

"I don't think she's capable. She's had a really hard time of things."

"Are you defending the girl who just humiliated you in public?"

"No, I'm not. It's just important to remember that there is something always lingering beneath the surface. There are reasons for our actions you know."

"So, does that mean you're going to tell me some of your reasons?" Nathan Asked carefully.

Haley stopped walking, and turned her head thoughtfully.

"Alright. Ask me one question. You can ask me one question and I will give you an honest answer. But choose wisely, because you can only ask one." _What am I doing? What if he asks me? Whatever, I'll just lie if he asks me about my father._

Nathan and Haley walked down the hall in silence. As they were about to walk into English, Nathan took her aside and asked her softly,

"Have you ever cut yourself?"

"Yep. Actually last week I was pairing an apple and sliced my thumb…see?" She held up her hand to show him the healing skin on her thumb. Nathan moved his hands down to her wrists.

"You know what I mean Haley."

"Nathan I gave you an honest answer to your question. Next time you might want to be more specific."

"Is there going to be a next time?"

"Probably not, no." Nathan sighed and walked into English. Haley followed. She sat in her usual seat next to Aaron. She smiled at Aaron, but he just turned his head back to the front of the classroom. Haley frowned. At the end of class, Haley stopped Aaron, and asked him what was wrong.

"Just, I'm having a bad day. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay, but if I can help…"

"You can't," Aaron said bluntly. He turned to leave but stopped. "But thank you anyway."

"Nathan," Haley called out. Nathan walked over to her and breathed deeply.

"Okay, I'll go apologize."

"Thank you," Haley replied planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Oh honey, I'm going to need more than that if I'm going to apologize to _him_." He leaned in and pulled on Haley's bottom lip with his teeth. Finally releasing it, she drew in further to kiss him. His hands made their way to her neck. He pulled her deeper into the kiss. Haley couldn't breathe. She just stood there lost in the moment. There was no space between their bodies. His left arm traced tiny circles on her back. Haley withdrew for a second to inhale, before she was captured once again by his lips. She hesitated but finally moved her hands from his waist to his shoulders. Nathan moved his lips to Haley's neck, and although it was extremely passionate, she couldn't help but giggle.

"I'm sorry, but I'm so ticklish there!" She breathed as he migrated back towards her lips.

"Mmhmm," Nathan withdrew completely and Haley pouted.

"Sorry sweets, I've got a man to apologize too. But we should pick this up later…say around lunch time?"

Haley smiled and nodded.

LUNCH

"So…how'd it go? Did you make nice?"

"Ms. James I was in fine form this afternoon, I do think you would have approved." Haley scooted in next to Nathan and started picking at his food.

"Hales, it's not that I mind…because I definitely don't…but you often seem to be without a lunch…or money to buy a lunch…" Haley stopped chewing mid sentence.

"Umm, well I just never think that lunch is all that important until I am sitting at lunch and then I realize that I'm hungry."

"Hmm, well then…please help me eat my lunch." Haley shook her head.

"No thanks, I'm not really hungry anymore."

"But all you had was one carrot."

"Yeah, I gotta run, but I'll see you after school?" Nathan nodded confused. Why wasn't she hungry? She seemed really hungry.

Haley walked away and headed back into school. She went straight to the faculty bathroom on the fourth floor of C Building. It was a bathroom that remained forgotten by students, faculty, and janitors. It had surprised her that nobody knew of this bathroom. She often sought it out for solace. It wasn't a dirty bathroom by any means. She had made sure of that. She sat in the corner of the tiny closet bathroom and cried into her lap. She muffled her tears with a sweatshirt. She didn't want to attract any attention to herself or to her sanctuary. The truth was that Haley's father had conveniently forgotten to leave her money for food. Basically she had some cans of stuff, and some snacks, but for the main part she had nothing. She had very little of her own money, and she couldn't waste it on things like lunch. She had enough for dinner, and a small breakfast if she was careful. That was enough, she convinced herself. She couldn't believe she was thieving food from Nathan; it was so gross and annoying. She didn't believe that he was okay with it. There was no logical reason for it. Disgusted with herself, she cried a bit longer. She tried to compose herself after a few minutes. She still had fourth period to get through. After that she could go see Nathan. Haley went to stand, but found that she was weak. She realized that she didn't have breakfast this morning. Things had happened too fast and she didn't even think of it. All she had was one carrot. She sat back down and thought a bit about the past couple of days. She hadn't eaten much at all these past few days. No matter what gross crap she had at the house, she decided to just make sure to eat after school. Gross canned food is better than no food. Resolved Haley headed to class. As she walked down the hallway, she saw Nathan. Nathan strode over to her.

"Hey Hales, can I walk you to class?" Haley's head spun.

"Yeah…sure."

"Are you okay?" Haley's head spun a bit more.

"Nathan? Why is the hallway moving?"

"What, Haley?"

"I don't feel…" Haley fell to the floor with a thump. Nathan quick as he was, was not prepared for what happened. He quickly bent down to check on Haley.

"Somebody get some help!" Everyone gathered around. "Somebody get some FUCKING help!!" Nathan shouted. No one moved. Fuming, Nathan gathered Haley into his strong arms and carried her to the med office. Immediately the nurse helped Haley onto the table. At this point Haley opened her eyes.

"What's going on?" Nathan came closer.

"Hales, sweets, are you okay?" Haley smiled at her pet name.

"Yeah of course, I'm just a little bit tired I guess." He stomach made a loud grumbling noise.

"Ms. James, when was the last time you had any food?" Haley looked flustered.

"This morning," she lied.

"Well okay, you go home, get rest, and have a good meal okay? No more of this skipping lunch. Nathan can you get her home okay?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Alright, I'll give you both excused passes from fourth period " Nathan took Haley by the arm and led her out of the med office.

"Nathan it's okay I'm fine." Nathan said nothing. "Nathan…I'm really okay. You don't need to hold me steady." Still Nathan said nothing. He walked her to the car and opened her door. "Nathan, stop! I'm not getting into this car until you talk to me!" Nathan slammed the door.

"What the fuck Haley! Are you fucking anorexic on top of everything?"

"What?" Haley asked shocked that he would think that. "Of course I'm not!"

"Well what am I supposed to think then?"

"Nathan, did you see me eat like a pig on out breakfast date? And didn't I eat that giant bowl of popcorn when we watched our movie?" Nathan looked convinced.

"Hey I'm sorry for accusing you, it's just I didn't think I would be so scared when you fainted…"

Haley leaned in and kissed him softly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered into my ear.

"Okay, let's get you home, and we can watch Fight Club." Nathan said with some enthusiasm.

"I don't remember agreeing to this," she smirked.

"Well it's my turn to pick the movie…" Haley nodded. Together they drove back to her house.

"Hales," Nathan said as they got comfy in the living room, "I'm going to order a pizza, what do you want?" Haley hesitated.

"Sorry Nathan, I don't like pizza enough to spend 15 dollars on it." Haley lied, she freaking loved pizza.

"Okay, well I'm buying so how do you like your free pizza?"

"Hmm, anything but sausage is fine."

"Okay, black olives, onions, and cheddar cheese it is!" Haley grimaced.

"Well I suppose I'll try anything once…"

The pizza came about an hour later, interrupting their very intense make-out session. It was definitely Nathan doing most of the work, because Haley was still pretty weak. The two ate and started the movie. Haley was happy to eat, but was still exhausted. She managed to stay awake for most of the movie, but eventually her exhaustion consumed her.

"I'm so sorry, can't keep my eyes…"

"Shh…shh it's okay, just fall asleep Hales," Nathan soothed into her ear as he rubbed small circles on her back.

"Okay, it's just I'm so sleep…" Haley fell asleep in Nathan's arms. When the movie ended, Nathan re-adjusted Haley on the couch so she would be more comfortable. She didn't stir at all.

"Haley?" He tempted. Still she didn't move. Nathan kneeled on the floor in front of her, watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful, yet at the same time she looked burdened. It made Nathan's heart break to see his angel hurt. "Haley?" He tapped her on the shoulder to test her sleep level. She didn't move at all. He decided to take action and look at her wrists. He slowly peeled back the white gauze. What he saw made him gasp. "Oh Hales…" This woke Haley up. She slowly opened her eyes, and couldn't figure out what was going on. She blinked a couple of times and realized that her wrist was exposed.

"No!!" Haley jumped up and off the couch.

"No! No! You don't, you just… you can't!" Haley jerked away from Nathan. Tears streamed down her face. "No! No! Just…"

"Haley, please…sweetie…"

"No! You can just… you can get the fuck out of my life," Haley screamed at him while frantically re-wrapping the bandage.

"Haley, please…" Haley turned around and stormed upstairs…away from her life, away from her problems, away from the man she thought she could have loved.

TBC- what do you guys think? I have some ideas on where to go, but I would love the feedback!! Thanks so much!!


	7. Electric Green

A.N: Wow! Guy thanks so much for all of the reviews!! They really inspired me to continue and not take a break from the story!! So as a reward we have a little bit of angst/ but some definite fluff in this chapter!! I hope to read your reviews letting me know how you feel and where you want this to go! THanks again! I really mean it!! Enjoy!!

"No, Haley I am not leaving you!" Nathan waited for a response, but heard nothing. He couldn't believe he had breached her trust like that, but at the same time he knew what he saw, and he didn't know what to think of it. He sat by the front door at the base of the stairs and waited for Haley to come down. He sat on the hardwood floor for what seemed like hours. Every so often he would make a plea for her to come down and talk to him. At one point he heard water running. He assumed she was taking a shower. He waited patiently for her to finish, hoping she would eventually come back downstairs. Another hour passed, and then another. The water was still running. Two hours the water had been running, and Nathan was growing concerned. He stood and started to pace. Should he go up there? He called out to Haley again, and there was not response. Honestly though there hadn't been a single response for hours now, so he wasn't surprised that she hadn't answered him. He paced faster. The sun was quickly fading and Nathan was growing more uneasy by the minute. Thoughts of what Haley might be doing to herself scared him enough to walk up the stairs and confront her. He knocked softly on her door.

"Hales? Please let me in, I just want to make sure you're okay." He didn't hear anything from her bedroom. He turned to the bathroom where the running water was coming from. The door was slightly cracked. "Haley, please baby, are you okay? I'm so sorry. Just let me know that you are okay, and I'll leave." He heard nothing. "Haley I'm coming in." He pushed the door open further and rushed in. Haley was sitting in the tub with the shower going. He skin was bright crimson. Nathan noticed steam everywhere and realized how hot the water must be. Haley hugged her knees to her chest and had her left ear resting on her lap. Her face was turned away from Nathan, and she was barely responsive. Her gauze bandages sagged under the weight of the running water. "Haley, sweetie…" Haley slowly rocked back and forth, tears streaming from her eyes. Her tears and the water became one. Nathan turned the water off. Instantly her skin started to look less red. He tentatively touched her and she flinched dramatically. Not knowing what to do her turned the water back on, but made it cooler. He sat on the floor and waited a few more minutes until her skin looked less red. When he touched her again, she didn't flinch quite as much. He reached for a towel to drape over her. He turned the water off and wrapped the towel around her shoulders. Afraid that if he moved her, the roughness of the towel would be too much for her sensitive skin, he continued to wait. Noticing again that her bandages were about to fall off, he went to the medicine cabinet and pulled out some more gauze. "Haley, I'm just going to put fresh gauze on…okay?" Haley nodded slightly. Nathan tenderly removed the bandage on her left wrist. He took it in his hand, and softly traced her wounds and scars. He was sure that she had cut herself at least once. But that scar looked very old. It was the cigarette burns that made him want to scream. He didn't know if she had done this, or if someone else had, but he wanted to demolish something it made him so angry. There were some other marks that he was unsure of, but he covered them in fresh gauze and placed her wrist back on her knee. He reached across to her other wrist and Haley seized slightly. Without much motion she shook her head. "No? Okay, I'm going to move the towel over your wrist and replace the bandage without looking. Is that okay?" Haley didn't respond, but she relaxed her arm just enough so Nathan thought it would be okay to do what he had proposed. He had an intense desire to see her wrist, but he knew now how fragile Haley was. He wasn't sure how she managed to keep it together as well as she did. He reprimanded himself for exposing her fragile state and hurting her. Haley started to shiver from the absence of the warm water. Nathan knew it was time for her to get out of the tub. He carefully lifted her out of the tub, and wrapped the towel around her more securely. She wrapped his arms around his neck and let him carry her to her bedroom. He placed her on the bed, and Haley whispered,

"I need to get dressed. Could you please turn around?" Nathan nodded and turned around. Haley put on some flannel lounge pants, and a shelf bra tank. She quickly pulled her hair back into a hair tie. She breathed deeply and stepped towards Nathan. "Thanks. You can turn around now." Nathan turned back to Haley, and before he could say anything, Haley embraced him in a hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and hugged him deeply. Her left cheek rested on his broad chest. Nathan wrapped his arms around her shoulders protectively. Haley started to cry.

"Shh…baby it's going to be okay. I'm here." They stood together for a very long time. Again, Haley started to shiver. "Let's get you under the covers." Nathan pulled back her comforter and let Haley get in. Haley motioned for him to join.

"I'm not ready to…you know…"

"Haley, no please…I wasn't even thinking…"

"No, I know, I just wanted you to…"

"I know," He said, slipping in next to her. Her skin was cool to the touch, although it was a bit pink still. He pulled her into his body and draped one arm over her and his other hand stroked her hair. She let him protect her as she moved closer to him. "We fit together perfectly you know." Nathan was referring to both their spooning position and their hearts. Silent tears dripped from Haley's eyes and she felt for the first time in her life….truly protected.

The next morning, Haley awoke and noticed Nathan staring at her. She smiled very slightly. He reached out to stroke her hair as she scooted closer to him.

"What time is it, Nathan?" Nathan glanced at his watch and replied,

"Like 4:45 a.m."

"Wow, is it really that early?" Nathan nodded and tentatively kissed her. He paused not sure if he should continue. When Haley responded with enthusiasm, he decided it was okay. He breathed heavily as he pulled her closer into him. His hands found their way under her shirt, and caressed Haley's back. Haley moaned softly as Nathan's tongue explored the regions of her mouth...her lips...her neck...and her shoulders. Haley wrapped a leg around Nathan's waist and crushed any lingering space between their bodies. Nathan removed one of his hands from her back and placed it on Haley's breast. He heard her inhale sharply. She kissed him deeply letting him know it was safe to continue. Nathan kissed her hard on the mouth and pulled Haley on top of him. Haley straddled his lap and Nathan removed her tank. He reached out and gently cupped her breasts.

"You're so sexy Haley."

"_You're so fucking dirty baby girl."_

"What?" Haley asked.

"I said, you're sexy...you're amazing."

"_You're such a fucking dirty slut. C'mon, tell me how daddy's slut likes it."_

"Stop!" Halley gasped. Nathan quickly removed his hands.

"I'm sorry, I thought it was..."

"_You fucking cunt, give me what I want!"_

"No!" Haley shook her head, as she covered her face with her hands. She reached out for the sweatshirt lying next to the bed and hastily pulled it on.

"Haley? Are you alright?"

"_Spread your legs baby doll," Haley's father pushed her legs apart. Haley tried to resist by clenching her legs together. Frustrated, he slapped her across the face. "Spread your fucking legs!" _

Haley looked up at Nathan realizing she was ruined forever. The things her father did to her had ruined her. She was dirty. She didn't deserve Nathan's love.

"I can't....I'm so sorry." Nathan pulled her onto him.

"Hales, it's okay. I don't want to do anything if you aren't 100% okay with it."

"Thank you," she whispered. "And I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry."

"What? What for? You don't have to be sorry about this." Haley looked at him in disbelief.

"Last night, everything."

"What happened last night? From what I remember, we watched Fight Club, you loved it and then we fell asleep...seems like a nice normal night to me," he smiled. Haley reciprocated his grin.

"Thank you,"

"Let's get to school shall we?"

"Nathan it's like 5:00 a.m. The sun's not even up yet.

"Well then Miss. James, how about we get a couple more hours of sleep?" Haley nodded in agreement. Once again, Haley pulled Nathan's arm over her waist, and snuggled into him. After about ten minutes, she rolled over.

"Nathan? I can't sleep." Nathan opened one eye to look at her and smiled.

"Okay," Nathan turned Haley over and traced his fingers along her back. Softly he started to sing in Haley's ear. "_In the midnight sun, watching color's run- bring back electric green. When the morning comes, we'll be overdone-time for my favorite dream- uh huh. Bring back electric green..." _Nathan continued caressing Haley's back. He heard her breathing even out. "Hales?" No response. "Haley are you awake?" He whispered into her ear. No response. Nathan leaned in close and quietly whispered, "I think I love you Haley James."


	8. Princess for a moment

"Nathan, I'm so excited for this movie!"

"Haley I hate these movies you keep suggesting."

"I'm sorry?"

"I can't believe I keep letting you talk me into watching these pathetic excuses for movies." Nathan and Haley walked into the theater together. Nathan reached for Haley's hand but she put it in her pocket.

"Hey, it's Aaron! Why don't you go home, and I'll just hang with Aaron, since you obviously don't like the movie I want to see." Nathan looked at her with a confused expression on his face.

"Fine," Nathan mumbled and walked away.

"Aaron! Hi!" Aaron turned around and smiled deeply at Haley.

"Hey babe, what's going on?" Haley grinned.

"Well I was going to watch that new movie but Nathan didn't want to see it."

"Well how about _we_ watch it together?" Haley nodded in agreement. They settled into their seats and watched the film. Halfway through the film the protagonist's lover died. Haley tried to stifle her tears to no avail. Aaron wrapped his arm around her pulled her into him. "Shh, baby it's okay," her murmured into her ear. Haley felt comforted by his presence. After the movie Aaron walked Haley home. "Haley can I ask you a question?" Haley froze. Why did everyone always have to know everything about her?

"What?"

"I was just wondering what you would do if you had a million dollars," he smiled at her. Haley laughed heartily.

"Well I do believe I would purchase a million dollar pony. I freaking love ponies."

"Do you know what I love Haley?" Haley shook her head,

"No, I don't"

"Haley I love _you_." Haley stopped walking and turned towards Aaron.

"Aaron I love you too." He leaned in and kissed her deeply. Their kiss was broken by a distant fire alarm going off inside the neighbor's house. Aaron pulled Haley's face deeper into his own. His lips traveled across her cheek and then down to her lips. She opened her mouth, receiving the kiss deeper. Aaron broke away.

"What the crap? Turn off your damn smoke alarm!" Haley smiled not caring about the possible fire next door.

"It doesn't matter. Come here," she beckoned him back to her mouth kissing him again. The kiss calmed down. Haley tried to kiss deeper but Aaron was no longer responding. He just stood there growing more distant by the second. "Aaron?" Nothing. "Aaron?!"

The steady ringing of Haley's alarm woke her up from her hazy slumber. Covered in perspiration Haley was breathing heavily. She quickly scanned the room for Nathan. He wasn't there. She didn't know where he could be. She ran her hands through her hair. She couldn't believe the dream she just had. She wasn't into Aaron. She liked him as a friend. She was very confused. She was also upset that Nathan wasn't there. Had she scared him away? Something inside her told her that wasn't the case. The last thing she remembered was Nathan singing her to sleep. That brought her a faint smile to her face. As she got ready for school she realized her must have set the alarm for her. She was surprisingly really tired as she walked to school. For someone who just had a great night sleep, that surprised her. It was probably because of all the other nights when she had no sleep. Although tired, she was very excited to see Nathan at school. She walked to her locker first hoping that he would be there. But he wasn't. She walked to his locker but he wasn't their either. He wasn't in English or any of his other classes. Haley felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. Smiling, she turned around.

"Na…oh…Aaron…hi!"

"Hi Haley. So I know you usually eat lunch with _Nathan_, but since he isn't here…I was hoping that you'd eat with me. My mom packed way too much food and I need someone to share it with."

"Well I am hungry," she said as her tummy grumbled. She decided to let the tone of Aaron's voice when referring to Nathan slide. They walked to an available lunch table. "Aaron do you like chick flicks?" She asked thinking of her dream.

"Well, I don't know I guess it depends….why?"

"Oh no reason," she yawned deeply.

"Tired?"

"Late night," she admitted sheepishly. Aaron frowned. "No, I mean I just I went to bed late…that's all." Aaron shrugged. Haley stared at him intensely. "Why are you being such an ass?"

"Excuse me?" Aaron asked bewildered.

"You should be nicer. It took a lot for Nathan to apologize. He isn't like you and me. That sort of thing doesn't come easily to him." Aaron clenched his fist.

"Oh is that true? Well maybe next time he'll get it right." Now it was Haley's turn to be confused.

"What?"

"Nathan didn't apologize to me, Haley. In fact, he told me to stay away from you." Haley was shocked.

"I don't believe…"

"I don't really care if you believe it or not. It is what it is."

"Look Aaron, Nathan has recently helped me a great deal. I just I need to give him the benefit of the doubt…you know?"

"No, I don't know. Tell me this. Has Nathan ever lied to you?" Haley frowned.

"That doesn't matter. It's in the past. I really like him Aaron."

"Whatever." Aaron stood up and stormed off leaving Haley at the lunch table alone. Frustrated she decided to go home and take a nap. She barely made it to her room before completely passing out.

This time she knew she was dreaming. She was surrounded by white light, and in the distance she could see her mom. She smiled running over to her. As they embraced, she felt the coldness leaking in. She saw her father in the other corner. She was suddenly a young girl again. Instinctively she ran to her father. She trusted him. The older version of herself started screaming. No! Don't! Run away!! Then it all went black. She jolted upwards gasping. _No no no. _

"Haley," a voice replied from the corner of her room. She turned her head.

"Nathan? Where have you been?" Nathan didn't answer.

"You talk in your sleep you know." Horror covered Haley's face.

"What?" she mumbled meekly.

"I didn't understand any of it, but you do talk in your sleep. You mentioned something about a unicorn puppet." Haley stood and went over to Nathan.

"Where did you go this morning?"

"I had some errands to run."

"Oh. Okay." Nathan sat her in his lap and hugged her deeply. He breathed in her scent.

"You know, ragamuffin hair looks quite enticing on you." Haley smiled. "Haley I want us to have a real conversation. Do you think that's possible?" Haley froze.

"You said you were okay with the not knowing."

"I know, and I am…to a point. But can we try?" Haley nodded and sat back on her bed.

"Okay so where were you born?" Haley smiled. Maybe this would be easier than she thought.

"Right here in Tree Hill. Born and raised."

"See? This isn't so bad. What's you favorite food?"

"Guava cheese empanadas. But also mashed potatoes." Nathan smiled.

"What happened to your wrists?"

"I fell," she stated dumbly.

"Haley,"

"Nathan what do you want from me. I'm not ready to tell you about this stuff yet."

"Haley my mind is going wild with possibilities. I don't know if you're a part of a gang or a cult or if it's self-mutilation. I've never seen you smoke but I don't know whether those fucking cigarette burns on your wrists are because of you or someone else. I need to know! It make me…" Nathan closed his eyes to control the fire. "It makes me very angry not knowing."

"I'm sorry you need to know…but it isn't your decision!"

"Hales, throw me a bone…anything. Let me help you."

"You can't help me. You could barely even begin to understand what it is you so desperately need to know!"

"Haley I can't be with someone who doesn't let me in at all!"

"I do let you in! I've let you in more than anyone! I shared my bed with you. I shared my heart. I let you save me! Do you have any idea how hard it is letting you in at all?"

"I just…I can't" Nathan stood and walked away. Haley heard him slam the door on his way out. She stuffed her face into her pillow and sobbed. Five minutes later she heard the doorbell ring. Hoping it was Nathan, she ran down to greet him and apologize. However her guest was not Nathan, it was Aaron.

"Haley, I'm sorry about earlie…have you been crying?"

"No," she replied wiping the tears away. " I'm allergic…to you!" Aaron couldn't resist laughing.

"Well I am sorry that you have the Aaron allergy…so many have it. It's probably why I'm usually dateless." Haley smiled very slightly. "There's that smile that I love so much," he grinned. He invited himself in. "Haley, what's wrong? Do you want to talk about it?" Haley shook her head.

"Talking is the last thing I want to do," she grumbled deeply, flopping her body onto the couch. Aaron followed in pursuit.

"Okay, so you don't wanna talk…okay I can deal with that. What do you want to do?"

"Honestly? I want to sleep." Aaron stood to leave, but Haley stopped him. "I mean I want to sleep, but I haven't been able too."

"For how long?" Haley shrugged. "For how long?" Aaron repeated.

"A while. I mean I thought I had a great sleep last night, but then I had this really vivid dream and it just sucked all of my energy," she replied softly.

"Well, how long it a while?"

"A year or so." Aaron looked at her intently. Haley waited for his shocked expression. She expected him to press her further. "And I don't really want to talk about it."

"Okay, well I mean I wasn't going to ask." Haley looked at him surprised.

"Really? You're not even curious?"

"Haley of course I'm curious, concerned, and D all of the above, but it's not my place to interrogate you. You let me know when you're ready. And as a side note, you might find that I can relate to you in ways you don't think possible." Haley smiled slightly again and yawned deeply. "Okay, so I'm going to tell you a story. I think it might help you to fall asleep." Haley shrugged.

"Okay if you think it'll help." Aaron put a pillow on his lap and then motioned for her to rest on the pillow. Haley hesitated slightly but then gave in. She did trust Aaron even in they were just friends. She trusted him a lot, and it really surprised her. Aaron started to softly stroke her hair.

"Once upon a time there was this princess…."

"Was her name Haley?" Haley asked quietly grinning.

"Nope. Her name was "Caley". Now don't interrupt. "

"'Kay," she whispered.

"So this princess "Caley" was deeply in love with a prince from another kingdom. His name was "Baaron".

"Oh really?" Haley asked knowing very well that Caley was Haley and Baaron was Aaron…but she let him continue.

"Yes really. Now Caley and Baaron's love was slow to ignite. They were very good friends for the longest time. Caley at one point was betrothed to an evil Lord who's name was Gaythen. However when she saw his wicked ways she decided to run away from her family and her evil fiancée. Caley didn't have a great family growing up, so it wasn't hard for her to leave it all behind. It was hard in the sense that she was a princess, but her family made up a story about how she was helping the less fortunate in another country."

"This is a good story," she mumbled sleepily. Her eyes flickered open and closed. They were staying closed longer now.

"Shh, you are disturbing the ambiance. Now When Baaron discovered that Caley had left, he went on a death defying quest searching…." They both heard the door open abruptly.

"Hales, can we talk? I'm sorry I left like that." Haley rubbed her eyes and jumped up.

"Nathan?" Haley walked over to the entrance. Nathan looked at Aaron and then looked to Haley.

"What the hell is he doing here?"

"Nathan calm down, he just came over to apologize about something."

"What…did her apologize and then start macking on you??"

"Nathan, of course not…"

"Well you two looked pretty FUCKING cozy on the couch!"

"_Get the fuck up bitch!"_

"Nathan, please don't yell," Haley said softly.

"What, you can't handle a little confrontation? I think it's about fucking time you had some confrontation!"

"_Baby girl if you don't fucking suck me off right now I'm going to fucking kill you!"_

"Please stop yelling," she whispered her breathing shallow.

"Who the hell are you?! One minute you like me the next minute you're all snuggly with the new guy?! I can't handle your mood swings anymore!"

"Nathan…please."

"_Bitch. Bitch. BITCH…WHORE…daddy's little slut!!!"_

"Please what?! I don't know what you fucking want from me!" Aaron stepped in quickly seeing that Haley was unsteady on her feet. "You…"

"Nathan, shut the hell up…NOW!"

"Listen man, I don't need you telling…" Aaron caught Haley firmly as she fainted. Nathan's expression changed immediately.

"Get out. Get out Get out Get out!" Aaron seethed in a whisper.

"Aaron, c'mon. We need to help her."

"You've done plenty."

"Aaron…"

"No just shut the fuck up," Aaron said quietly as he brought Haley's limp body to the couch. "You didn't listen to her did you? She begged you to stop yelling. She can't fucking handle yelling. Couldn't you see her?" Nathan looked somber.

"I don't…" Aaron placed Haley on the couch and then grabbed Nathan's collar.

"Victims like Haley cannot handle the stress associated with yelling. If you ever fucking yell at that girl again, I will put you in the ground." Nathan's brains couldn't process. He didn't….

"Had it been anyone else…"

"Yeah, Nathan if it had been anyone else, you two would have fought and reached a resolution…but Haley isn't most people! Haley is extremely fragile and barely holding it together!" Nathan rubbed his hands through his hair.

"I can't believe…"

"You can stay with her Nathan, but I swear to God…if you don't apologize the minute she wake up, I will seriously hurt you." Nathan stared at him blankly. "Nathan if you care about her…"

"I do…more than you know." Aaron grabbed his jacket and started to leave before he stopped.

"Oh and Nathan. Stop pressuring her to tell you things that she isn't capable of telling herself yet. Seriously lay of the interrogation. You will lose her if you don't." Nathan nodded. Aaron opened the door to leave, only to let someone else in.

"Who the hell are you? And what the fuck are you doing in my house?"

It was Haley's father. Back from his business trip.

Please Read and Review!! Where do you want to see this story go? I have some final ideas but I would love to hear if you like this chapter, and what you think about the characters etc.

Thanks again for all of your support guys!!


	9. Persistence

A/N: This is a pretty emotional and intense chapter. It get a bit graphic near the end. Be forewarned. Also odd request I know, but if anyone cries during this chapter, can they let me know at what point? I'm trying to figure how to evoke certain emotions in my writing.

As usual thanks for reading!

"Hi there," Aaron greeted Haley's father by sticking out his hand. Mr. James hesitated while scowling. Aaron retracted it. "My name is Aaron, and this is my classmate Nathan. Haley was really sick and the nurse asked us to bring her home because we have English together." Aaron knew this game. He knew the players and he knew the strategy. He stared at Haley's father feigning innocence.

"Well, I'm glad that Haley has such great friends," Haley's father stated carefully. Aaron interjected before Nathan who didn't know the rules of this game, said anything damaging.

"Well I'm sure Haley has a lot of friends, but unfortunately we just have class together. Nathan and I are on the basketball team, so we don't really have a lot of free time. You probably know how it is," Aaron replied hoping to divert his attention.

"Oh yes I do. Well I really do appreciate you helping my daughter, but I'm sure you boys have a lot to do, so I won't keep you."

"Well, the nurse asked us to make sure that she would be okay. I can stay if you don't mind," Nathan spoke up. The concern and confusion were evident in his eyes.

"Thanks very much, but I can see to it that my daughter is okay. If you'd like I can have her call you when she wakes up," Haley's father said cautiously.

"That would be gr.."

"Actually sir, I don't even think she has our numbers. But you can tell her that we'll see her in class," Aaron said interrupting Nathan.

"Sure thing Aaron," Haley's father seemed assured, and stuck out his hand to shake Aaron's. Aaron shook it vigorously and smiled. He motioned for Nathan to follow. When the two boys had made it down the block, Nathan stopped Aaron.

"What the hell was that?"

"That was me, playing the game," Aaron answered sadly.

"What game? What the hell is going on? Why were you acting like that? We should have stayed with her! We should be there protecting her!"

"Trust me, it was better that we left."

"You like her don't you?" Nathan asked seriously. Aaron looked intently at Nathan.

"Of course I do. I really do."

"Well I _love _her."

"Go home Nathan. Talk to her tomorrow." Aaron turned the corner and walked down the street. At the next corner he made a right, and then another right until he had completed the loop and was back at his parked car. He got in and waited. The game was far from over. He sat in the car with his hands clenched around the steering wheel. An hour past and then another. Three hours later the passenger door opened. It was Nathan, and he was holding coffee. He thrust a cup at him and climbed in.

"Look, I don't know how to play this game, so you're going to have to teach me." Aaron appreciated Nathan's desire to protect Haley. It was the same desire that consumed him.

"Thanks for the coffee," Aaron replied gratefully taking a long sip. "The game is simple. We wait. We don't do anything stupid. You sit in the car. Think you can handle it?" Nathan nodded, still not fully understanding. They sat. They waited in silence. Dusk was approaching and Aaron was concerned that it would soon be dark and he wouldn't be able to see anything. Then it happened. There were now two shadows behind the window. Aaron took that as his cue. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He stuck out his hand waiting for Nathan's cell phone. Nathan handed it over without asking any questions. Aaron stuck Nathan's cell phone in his pocket. He reached in the back of his car and pulled out a notebook and his English textbook. He scribbled a quick note on a piece of paper from the notebook and tore it off. _Call Nathan. I'll answer-Aaron_

He flipped open his cell phone and stuck the torn paper in it. His phone was thinner than Nathan's blackberry, and therefore would fit into the English textbook less noticeably. Nathan watched Aaron in silence. Aaron gathered everything together and told Nathan to stay put and stay out of sight. Nathan nodded not able to process all that was happening. Aaron jumped out of his car and jogged up Haley's driveway. He knocked on the door and was greeted by Haley's father.

"Sorry to bother you again, but I just noticed that your daughter left some of her school stuff in my car, and I wasn't sure when I would get another chance to give it to her. Or you could take it and give it to her when she wakes up," Aaron said firmly. Haley's father shrugged.

"Haley!" Haley ran to the door with an unreadable expression on her face. Aaron quickly spoke.

"Hi Haley, I'm Aaron from English. The nurse asked me to bring you home when you fell faint in school." Haley knew the game far too well. She was confused as to how Aaron knew it. She was confused but utterly grateful.

"Oh. Well thanks…"

"Aaron."

"Thank you Aaron." Haley's dad seemed satisfied and left to go to the kitchen. Aaron thrust his books at her.

"Ms. Denton suggested we read the preface of Walden. So you should really get on that." He tried to exaggerate certain words so Haley would get the hint to open up the book.

"Well I'll try to when I get the chance." They both were well aware that Haley's father was listening to them. "Thanks again," Haley smiled sadly. Aaron nodded and went back to his car and drove both him and Nathan down the street and around the corner. They were far enough away that Haley's father wouldn't suspect anything, but close enough in case anything happened. After Aaron turned off the ignition Nathan spoke.

"What happened? Is she okay? What do we do now?" Aaron inhaled deeply.

"We wait some more. I'm not sure how long. It really depends."

"On what?" Nathan asked. Aaron didn't respond. He knew that it depended on Haley's father's mood. It depended on a lot of things. The two sat in silence for another hour. Finally Nathan's cell phone rang. Aaron quickly answered.

"Hello?"

"Aaron? It's Haley," she whispered softly.

"Are you okay?" Aaron asked. There was no answer. "Haley, are you okay?" He asked again. He could see Nathan getting anxious out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm not sure. I don't know what you know. I don't know how to have this conversation Aaron. You know so much, how do you know so much?" He voice quivered.

"Where are you?"

"I'm in my closet."

"How long can you talk?"

"I'm not sure. I'm not…" Haley stifled a sob.

"Hey I'm here. I'm here for you."

"He's watching TV. The game just started."

"So you have a while?"

"I have a while." Haley knew that he would be drinking more when he was watching the game. She shuddered about what was going to happen after the game was over. "It's the Carolina Panthers playing the Cougars."

"Maybe the Panthers will win," Aaron said hopefully.

"Yeah…maybe."

"Haley I only know so much. Is it verbal or physical?" Aaron was referring to the abuse that he was certain Haley was receiving from her father.

"Aaron you can't tell Nathan. You just…he just can't know."

"I won't. I wouldn't."

"It's all of the above." Haley answered shakily.

"Does that mean?"

"Yes," she whispered her voice barely audible. She crouched deeper into the closet.

"Haley we need to pull you out."

"No!" She squeaked softly. "You can't, it won't work. Please don't!" Aaron punched his dashboard. Nathan looked at him intensely wondering what was going on.

"Haley, we need too…"

"Aaron I'll hang up…I mean it. Do not come. It's been nine days since anything's happened. Almost all of my bruises…." Her voice trailed off somewhere into the dark distance.

"…have cleared up by now," Aaron answered for her. Then he continued, "There are things you can do too prevent…" he didn't know how to tell her what he needed to say.

"Aaron he's getting drunk. It's going to be really bad." She broke off for a moment. "I'm scared," she whispered. Aaron looked over at Nathan who was listening intensely.

"Haley if you can…" Aaron couldn't say anything in front of Nathan without breaking his promise to Nathan. He got out of the car and crossed the street. When Nathan was out of earshot he spoke quickly. "You can avoid intercourse. It's not easy, and I don't know…But if you can…you are so smart. Haley use your mind. You can trick him or something."

"I don't think I can…"

"If you don't try then I'm coming in and pulling you out right now! You need to try."

"Aaron. If you come pull me out, it's going to be his word against ours. Do you know who his best friend is? It's Chief O'Neil…as in Chief of Police. My only way out is to graduate. I can make it. I have to make it."

"Haley I can't…"

"Yes you can, and you fucking will. I've survived this long…" Aaron knew that there would be no more on this matter. He got back into the car. Nathan was furious with Aaron and it was evident in his eyes. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah." They sat in silence for a few minutes. Nathan finally spoke. He purposefully tried to soften his voice.

"Can I talk to her?"

"Haley Nathan wants to talk to you," Aaron said gently.

"Okay," she replied painfully.

"Haley you don't…"

"No it's okay." Aaron handed the phone to Nathan.

"Hales?" Haley inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"Hey," she said somewhat cheerfully.

"Sweets you need to tell me what's going on. Please. No more secrets. I can help."

"Nathan…"

"Haley…" Haley's mind raced. What was she supposed to say? Every word she uttered brought her one step closer to tears.

"You know what? Aaron is so dramatic. My gosh, he was like super stealth spy guy for no reason. He had this idea in his head, and it was so wrong…" Haley lied.

"Haley, whatever it is you really can tell me. Is it your dad? Is he hurting you? Did he do that…to your wrists?"

"No. He didn't do that to me," she responded truthfully. "I did it to myself."

"But why?"

"Because I am…I was in a lot of pain. I didn't know how to handle all of it." Click. The phone went dead. Nathan turned to Aaron.

"The phone went dead." Aaron looked at Nathan.

"What do you mean? Did she end the conversation?"

"No, yes…I don't know. Hold on I'll call her back…." Nathan quickly hit the speed dial button. Aaron lurched for the phone. He knew that his phone, the phone that Haley was using was not on silent. It would blare some ungodly rock tune because Nathan was not a known number in his phone book. It was too late. "There's no answer." Aaron grabbed the phone from him and quickly ended the call. "What just happened?" Aaron stared at the phone and whispered,

"Call back…call back…just call back."

"Just call her!" Nathan said angrily.

"Nathan, my phone is NOT on silent. We can't call her back." Nathan jumped out of the car cursing loudly.

"Nathan, shut up. There's nothing we can do until she calls back."

"You know what? Fuck you! You and her, you're both so cryptic. If she's in trouble then we need to get help! Why won't you tell me anything? Why do I have to be left in the dark? Whatever it is, I can handle it! I can handle it!"

"Can you handle it?" Nathan turned around and stared walking back to Haley's. Aaron raced after him in pursuit. He grabbed the back of Nathan's jacket.

"Haley?" Her father's voice echoed from the living room. Haley quickly shut the phone and rand downstairs.

"Yes, daddy?"

"Baby, can you get me another beer?" Haley smiled a fake smile.

"Sure thing daddy." She quickly grabbed a beer from the fridge. It was the last beer. She returned and her father pulled her into the couch to sit with him. He popped it open and took a loud disgusting slurp. "Baby doll why don't you sit with me? I haven't seen you in a while." Suddenly they both heard the noise from upstairs. He father shifted.

"What's that?" Haley thought fast.

"Oh daddy, I'm so sorry. I left the radio on. I'll go turn it off real quick." She bounded up the stairs and silenced the phone. Not knowing how to turn off the ringer, she took out the battery. She noticed that her Father's team was losing. This coupled with the alcohol and their absence from each other spelled disaster. She thought hard and fast. Could Aaron be right? Could she change the course of things to come? She thought for a second longer. She decided that she could. She bounded downstairs and flopped into her father's lap. She quickly took the beer from him and smiled. _I can do this. It's better than the alternative. I can do this. _She kissed him on the cheek and then slurped down the rest of the beer. He smiled in return. He reached under her shirt.

"You always are more fun when you get tipsy. Why don't you go get us some more beers baby girl?" Her father asked, grabbing her ass tightly. Haley jumped up and ran to the kitchen knowing that there were no beers left. She collapsed to the floor and squeezed her face tightly. She did this to control the tears. She did this to control the uncontrollable emotions. She put her hands on the floor and imagined a happy place. She inhaled and exhaled deeply. She pulled at her hair. She inhaled again. She looked for her happy place. She prepared herself mentally. She tugged at her cheeks. She spoke her mantra over again. She touched the floor with her hands again. She looked up at the ceiling. She let herself leave her body. She put on a fake smile and bounced back into the living room. He sat there looking on at the game. The fear, the anxiety was creeping back in. She slapped herself across the face forcing them away. _Haley James you are strong enough to fool this bastard. You can protect yourself. You can do this._ She hopped back into his lap and pouted.

"Daddy, there's no more beer. I would have purchased some, but you must have forgotten to leave me money when you left…"

"S'okay baby doll," He slurred obviously a bit more than tipsy, but not quite drunk. This was a bad place for him to be in. He was in a happy place. If Haley didn't get him to drink more…

"Daddy, how bout I make you a whiskey sour? You really like those remember?" Her father reached under her shirt again and tried to unclasp her bra. He let out a frustrated grunt. "This isn't a fucking bra. You know I hate those built in things." It was true. Haley knew her father hated shelf bras. He always felt that she wore them so he couldn't get to her. He wasn't incorrect. Haley thought fast.

"Sorry daddy, it's just comfy is all. I didn't realize you'd be home tonight." Her father didn't look satisfied. She had said the wrong thing.

"You should have known I would be home tonight!" Haley apologized quickly. She kissed him deeply but he pushed her away getting angrier by the minute. She needed to act fast. She quickly pulled off her shirt and tank and put his rough hand on her breast.

"See it's okay." She noticed him calm down a bit. He groped roughly, and Haley bit her lip to keep it from trembling. His breath stank of beer and sweat. He put both hands on her breasts and pinched hard. He relished in her pain. She pulled back. He reached around so she couldn't get away. He pulled her back. "Daddy, how about that whiskey sour?"

"Don't need it baby." Haley was fighting a losing battle.

"Well you said that I'm always more fun when I'm drunk, so let's drink together!" She said pretending to be cheerful. Her father relented.

"Fine, just do it quickly." Haley jumped up grateful to be out of his grasp. She ran over to the bar in the corner of the living room. She poured her drink but diluted it a great deal with water. She mixed his drink and made it strong. She silently prayed that the sleeping pills she had crushed into the liquor a few weeks ago would still be affective. She noticed that she was shaking. She put her left hand over her right arm trying to steady herself. She inhaled again. Nothing seemed to calm her. She carefully walked back over to her father.

"Here you go daddy," she said softly. He took it from her and drank deeply.

"You sure do make good drinks baby." Haley smiled without emotion.

"Thanks," she replied taking a small sip for good measure. He reached out his hand motioning for her to come back to his lap. Haley found herself sitting on top of him once again. He reeked of alcohol and perversion. She didn't know how long it would take for the pills to work. She honestly wasn't sure that it would work. He started pawing at her body. He loved it when she needed him. To get his hands away from her breasts she leaned into him deeply and whispered,

"I'm so cold…" Her father immediately wrapped his arms around her and started rubbing her back. She pretended to shiver. His hands on her skin felt like wasps incessantly stinging her. She closed her eyes trying to find that happy place she once knew. She felt him harden between her legs. Her shivers turned to trembles. Before she knew it she was crying softly. She tried to wipe them away but they hit her father's shoulder before she could erase them. He stopped the rubbing motion. He pulled her back and looked into her eyes. She saw the fire igniting. She didn't let him say anything. "I missed you so much," she sobbed. "Please don't leave me for so long next time," She quickly embraced him and hid her face, fearful that he would discover her thinly veiled lie. Haley's father surprised at her comment tightly embraced her.

"It's okay. You can cry baby," he said to her. Haley released her sobs. She cried for the pain that she was enduring by acting nice to this sick pervert. She cried because she longed for this touch to belong to someone else. Someone she loved. Not someone who she had once trusted to be a father and not a molester. She felt him grow beneath her. He was enjoying this. He was getting off on her pain. He moved her hand to his pants and rubbed it over his groin. She sobbed louder but hugged him tighter so he wouldn't get the wrong idea. She was a lifeless puppet. He unzipped himself and worked her hands for himself. He started out fast but eventually slowed down. Haley wasn't sure if he was about to find his release. A minute later she discovered that her hand was barely moving. She pulled back a bit and saw that his eyes were closed. He was falling asleep. It was working! He was slipping in and out of sleep. He slowly rubbed her hand along his penis, but as soon as he came, he completely passed out.

"Daddy?" No response. She hesitated and then repeated herself louder. No response. She quickly jumped off of him and ran to the bathroom. She washed off her hand. She used a lot of soap to clean him from her, but she felt satisfied in this ritual. She looked in the mirror and smiled slightly. She did it. She avoided him. He wasn't inside her and that was more of an accomplishment than she wanted to admit. She survived another day. She was disgusted at what she had to do to avoid him. It had gotten close, but she had done it. She did it.

Aaron had managed to get Nathan back into the car. They had been sitting in a bitter silence for almost an hour and a half, when Nathan's phone started to ring. It didn't ring more than a second before Nathan answered it quickly.

"Haley? Are you okay?" Nathan asked frantically.

"Can you guys meet me outside my house?"

"We'll be there in thirty seconds." Aaron looked over at Nathan surprised. Before Nathan had hung up the phone they were both out of the car and halfway up the street. Haley stood outside in her tank and pants. She wrapped her arms around herself trying to warm her body. Aaron reached Haley first. He searched her eyes not sure what he was looking for. Nathan looked at Haley trying to figure things out. He took a step toward her but she put up her hand.

"You guys are amazing. I don't know what I would do without either of you." She said this to both Nathan and Aaron, but Nathan couldn't help but think she was directing this comment more to Aaron. He tried to push those feelings away. She stood shivering not sure what emotions she was feeling. She looked at Aaron and embraced him deeply. He wrapped his arms around her as well. "I did it. I used my brain," she whispered very softly. He pulled back and looked her in the eyes before embracing her again.

"I knew you could," he replied. She squeezed him before stepping back. Nathan looked very uncomfortable at was obviously a very intimate moment they were sharing. Haley looked at Nathan and kissed him on the cheek. She turned to Aaron and asked him if she could have a moment alone with Nathan. Aaron nodded and headed back to the car. Haley turned her attention back towards Nathan.

"You have been amazing. I know how hard this is for you…the not knowing." Nathan didn't know how to answer. He was furious about being kept in the dark. He felt that she didn't care enough about him to let him in, but a deeper part of him knew that this was larger than him. Haley spoke again. "If I tell you what just happened, you wouldn't be able to love me anymore. You would want to but you wouldn't be able too." Nathan started to speak, but Haley put a finger on his lips. "I heard you that morning. I heard what you said, and I know it's selfish but I'm not ready for you to stop loving me. It feels too amazing to let it go."

"Haley, have a little faith in me. I can handle whatever it is." Haley smiled sadly.

"I know you can handle it Nathan. But I can't. You keep saying that you want to help me and you want to know, but you need to trust that I know best."

"Haley, please," he begged softly. Haley shook her head.

"Please let me be selfish," she asked. Nathan shook his head.

"Haley, I can't sleep at night if I don't know that you're safe. I'm not stupid. I've been piecing this puzzle together. If Aaron can figure it out, that I certainly can." Haley stepped back and her soft expression vanished.

"Listen to me. This goes far beyond anything that either you or Aaron could imagine. He understands a certain part, and I don't like that he is able to read me like that. Mostly because it means he went through the same thing, or someone he knew went through this. But whatever you think you've figure out, it's a lot deeper."

"That's not very reassuring Hales," Nathan replied somberly. Haley ran her hands through her hair.

"This isn't going to work is it?"

"Why can't you just let me in?"

"Because if I do. If I tell you, then you'll try to fix it and you aren't capable."

"You don't know that Haley."

"But I do. I know that I'm a mess and that I need to protect myself. I've done a good job of that so far." Nathan looked at her incredulously.

"Are you serious?" He lifted a strand of her hair. He traced the dark shadowy bags under her eyes. He lifted her wrists to her face. "Don't you see this?" Haley felt her eyes misting. Nathan's voice softened.

"Baby girl, all I want to do is protect you." Haley slapped him across the face and then jumped back in horror. Nathan looked at her surprised. He gently put his hand to his face. Haley's eyes widened in fear.

"Nathan…" They stood in silence. Nathan tried to let her know it was okay. "This will never work Nathan," she mumbled softly.

"Don't say that," Nathan pleaded. "Look, it doesn't even hurt. I promise."

"I can't turn into him," she whispered. Nathan didn't hear her.

"What?"

"We can't be together."

"Don't say that," Nathan repeated, afraid that he would lose his love.

"We can't be together," Haley repeated with a dazed expression covering her face.

"We can too! I love you. I _love_ you!" Haley looked at him sadly.

"Love isn't enough. It's never enough. The not knowing is going make you hate me. You're going to resent me. Part of you already does, doesn't it?"

"No. That is NOT true." Haley stepped towards him looking into his eyes knowingly.

"Yes, I can see it in your eyes. You may love me but you are hurt by me…by my actions." Nathan turned his face away so she couldn't read his expression. He spoke softly, but in the calm night she was able to hear him clearly.

"You are the one good thing in my life."

"Well than you must have a pretty rotten life, if an emotionally unavailable and presumably suicidal girl is the best thing in your life." Nathan's nostrils flared and he replied bitterly.

"Remember my dad? The one dying of cancer? I haven't had a real conversation with him in months. My mother can barely stand to be around either of us, and she's gone half the time trying to save the world through charity, when her family is dying back at home! So yeah, you are the good thing in my life!" Nathan stood there, his soul exposed to the world.

"Nathan, I didn't mean to upset you."

"Stop worrying about trying to upset me! Stop worrying about what I might feel or do! I just want to be there for you!" Haley sighed and she could see a single tear forming slowly in the crevice of Nathan's left eye. She leaned into his face and put her lips to the tear. She rested her head on his face. "I love you." She pulled back not sure what to say. He continued. "I love you when I thought you were Alena. I loved you when people told me not to love you. We are both broken. It doesn't matter who is broken more. All that matters is that I really love you. All I want to do it protect you!" Another tear formed and dripped from his eye. Haley quickly kissed it away.

"Shh. It's okay. Don't do this to me."

"Don't do what?"

"Don't make me fall for you," she cried softly.

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"Yes."

"Why?!"

"Because when I'm around you I want to be myself. I want to tell you everything so much, but I can't and I know that I can't. It hurts too much." Nathan stepped back and frowned.

"I don't want to hurt you Haley."

"I know. And it's not you, really it's not. But I….I….I cannot...." her breathing became shallow. Nathan came to a sudden realization.

"We'll give it a week. One week." Haley inhaled deeply to steady herself.

"What? What one week?"

"We obviously care about each other a lot more than we thought. We owe it to ourselves to stay together. One more week. I'll work on giving you space, and you can work on what you need to work on." Haley pondered the thought.

"One week?" She asked thoughtfully.

"For love," he stated. He opened his arms and Haley crashed into them.

"I've never known someone so persistent. I really thought…"

"It's about faith Hales. I'll help you find it."

"'Kay." She mumbled into his chest.

"God, I love you. I'm so sorry about earlier today. I shouldn't have left you like that. I'll never forgive myself."

"I'm glad you came back. That's really all that matters." He released her and she went to go back to the house. Before stepping onto the porch she turned around and said,

"You did a good job tonight Scott." Nathan raised his brow.

"Hmm?"

"Everything. I mean somehow I find myself thinking we can make this work. You are pretty articulate for a jock." Haley smiled.

"Thanks," Nathan beamed.

"Oh don't be so cocky. It's a whole week. I'm sure I'll find seven hundred other reasons that we won't work." Nathan walked over to Haley and kissed her deeply.

"Well then, I'll have a thousand reasons as to why we should be together."

This was a really difficult chapter for me to write, so any feedback, reactions, etc. would help me a great deal. Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed. I really can't thank you enough :-)


	10. Going Down

Chapter 10: Going Down

April 10th

"Did you hear?" One cheerleader asked another.

"Hear what?" The other cheerleader replied, eager for some fresh gossip.

"Well I heard my father talking, and it's supposed to be some huge secret, because they haven't been able to find who did it yet, they think it was the father…"

"What are you talking about?" she interrupted.

"Okay, God. Calm the hell down. So you cannot tell anyone…" The cheerleader whispered something into the other cheerleader's ear.

"She's dead!?" Everyone in the hallway froze mid sentence. The cheerleader frowned.

"Come on, let's get to class." The two girls headed towards English. They scooted into the room just as the final bell rang. Ms. Denton started attendance.

"Grace?"

"Here."

"Heather?"

"Here."

"Haley?" Silence. "Haley?" Ms. Denton looked up from the list. "Does anyone know where Haley is? The cheerleaders looked at each other. The first cheerleader shook her head. The other followed.

"Kelly?"

"Here."

"John?"

"Here."

"Sarah?"

"Here."

"Sam?"

"Here."

"Nathan?" Silence. "Nathan?" Ms. Denton looked up once again. "Does anyone know where Nathan is?" No one made a comment

TWO DAYS EARLIER

April 8th

Thunk. Haley stirred slightly from her slumber. Thunk. Yawning, Haley looked around her room curiously. Thunk. She wondered what the noise was. Thunk. She saw it with her eyes this time. Thunk. She walked over to the window and smiled. Nathan was standing on her lawn throwing rocks at her window. When he saw her, he grinned and motioned for her to come down and meet him. Throwing on some jeans and a tank, she quickly ran downstairs. The clock on the microwave read 3:00 a.m. She quietly exited the house and ran out to the yard.

"Hey girlie."

"What are you doing here?"

"I want to take you somewhere."

"It's three in the morning."

"I know," he replied secretly. He extended his hand, and she took it gratefully. They looked each other in the eye for a moment and shared an intense connection. All of her secrets threatened to leak out as he bore into her soul with his eyes. Quickly she averted his gaze.

"So where are we going?" Nathan didn't say anything. They were walking to this destination. She didn't see his car anywhere. After a walking in the dark for a few blocks, Nathan withdrew his hand from hers and wrapped it around her waist. Shivers coursed through her veins.

"We're almost there." His words were short and direct. Curiosity consumed her. It was now half past three and it was still as dark as ever. They came to a brightly lit intersection. They quickly crossed and Nathan started to run, pulling Haley along with him. "Keep low, and keep quiet." Haley was growing nervous, although she completely trusted Nathan. Together they jogged across the grass and crossed another street. Turning left they headed downhill. They finally reached an old building. Nathan approached it from the side. Haley frowned.

"I think the entrance is over here," she whispered. Nathan wasn't listening. He went around to the side and jumped. He had pulled down the fire escape ladder. He waved Haley over. She followed him up the ladder, and then onto a ledge. The ledge turned into stairs, and eventually there were five flights up. They reached the top platform, and Haley saw a blanket. "What is this?" Nathan smiled. He spread the blanket out and sat down, pulling Haley into his lap. He wrapped his arms tightly around her as she snuggled deeply into her chest. They sat in silence for a while. Haley was the one to break it. "I bet you bring all the girls here," she prodded. Nathan looked at her in surprise.

"No. You are the first. I've never brought anyone here before." Haley stared into the distance, forcing back tears. He was too good to her. He held her tighter. "This is an old school building that was abandoned a long time ago after they built a new one. I wanted you to see the sunrise with me. It's really beautiful." The sun eventually came, and Nathan was right. It was beautiful. The sky was dusky, and their surroundings were still dark, but in the distance a golden orb sparkled.

"It's beautiful." Haley turned to Nathan and looked at him softly. Nathan cupped her face in his hands.

"I don't think you know how in love with you I am." He kissed her softly. When she encouraged him with her tongue, their kiss grew more passionate. Reaching under her shirt, he palmed her breasts. She pressed into him, feeling him between her legs. He moved his hands and cradled her butt as she ground her pelvis onto his growing erection. His lips traveled around her face and neck. His hands traced lines on her back. She leaned into him hiding her face from his view. She tried to block out visions of her father. She pushed herself further into Nathan's embrace trying to smother the visions; the memories. Nathan took this as an encouraging sign and reach underneath her shirt and unclasped her bra. His hands felt good on her body. He reached around to take her shirt off completely. Lost in the moment, Haley forgot about the bruises from the other night. The bruises given to her by her father.

"No!" She squeaked loudly. She pulled her shirt down and re clasped her bra.

"What's wrong?" Haley feigned a smile.

"Nothing baby. It's just cold." Nathan knew she was lying. But he didn't want her to do anything that she wasn't completely comfortable with. In an effort to distract him she undid his pants and pulled down the zipper. She deftly reached in and started to stroke him. Nathan stopped her.

"Hales, we don't have too. I'm comfortable just being here with you. It doesn't have to be sexual." He wasn't sure what he saw in Haley's eyes. She backed away and started down the fire escape. "Haley? Where are you going?"

"I need some space Nathan." Nathan reached out to stop her.

"Haley, we still have the week. You promised…" Haley spun around.

"No, I didn't! And I just need a little space. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Okay?" She started down the steps. "We're okay." Her tone sounded convincing, but it also sounded like she was trying to convince herself. Nathan nodded, unsure if she was telling the truth. Haley reached the bottom and started back to her house. She couldn't take much more of this. Before she started dating Nathan, she had accepted everything. She had resigned herself to this life. Now that Nathan so actively pursued her, she saw what life could be like. She saw what love was. Her father wasn't capable of love. There was only one thing that she could do to make sure that he never hurt her again.

"Haley." She looked up at her father who was standing in the door way.

"Shit."

"Get in the fucking house, right now." Haley followed her father's orders.

School

"Hey Bevin, want to have some fun with tutor freak?" Brooke asked Bevin knowing the answer without having to ask. She asked anyway.

"Def. What should we do?" Brooke produced a picture. For a moment she reconsidered. Then she remembered. "It looks like a normal picture Brooke."

"It won't be after we play with it on Photoshop," she smiled.

Haley ran to school, thoughts consuming her brain. How would she do it? Where? When. A million thoughts she had, but they were all about only one thing. She had to kill her father. She was late. He had made her late.

"Hales!" Haley turned around, jolted out of her thoughts. It was Nathan. He looked frantic.

"Please respect my wishes. We can talk tomorrow, okay?"

"Haley, wait!" He reached out to grab her, but she had already turned the corner. He crashed into her, as she stood frozen in the hall. Pictures of her were plastered over the walls and the lockers. It wasn't her body. They had posed her like a prostitute. She was naked, lying on a rug. It was Haley's face. She was making a kissy face for a reason completely unrelated. It was an old picture; her hair was blonde. "Baby…I'm so sorry." This slut gives it up to anyone. For a free ride call 555-4532. Haley's heart sunk into her stomach. She started to run. She ran faster than she ever had before. Her back pack jostled from side to side and she bolted through the hallway and down the ramp. Nathan was in fast pursuit. He saw her disappear around another corner. "Haley!" He turned the corner and saw a door swing shut. He chased after her. He found himself in a hallway that was unfamiliar to him. He peeked into classrooms, and they were all empty. He found himself at the end of the hall. Carefully he knocked on a faculty bathroom door. No answer. Tentatively her opened it. Haley was cowering in the corner. She had her legs tucked up in the fetal position. Her eyes were closed and she was talking very quietly but very fast. She was barely coherent.

"I can't tell you I cant tell you. You won't love me. I am dirty. Now everyone knows. " "Knows what sweetie?" Nathan pried gently.

"I can't. Why? You'll ask why. You'll want to know the real reason why. Because if I tell you, if I say…if I….then I have to admit that I let him to it to…me. If I tell you…I can't….go back."

"Haley I don't understand what you're saying sweetie." He pulled her limp body onto his lap. She had left her body. She sobbed loudly. He started stroking her hair, but she flinched. He noticed her lifeless hands were now clenched into tight balls.

"I don't want him to hurt me anymore I don't want him to hurt her. I don't want him to hurt me anymore. Nathan I'm so scared."

"Your safe with me," he soothed. "I wont let anything happen to you. I'm here for you. Just tell me."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She looked up at him with fear wide in her eyes. She inched herself back into the corner of the bathroom.

"Don't be sorry."

"I was late. I was late. I didn't want to be late. I didn't want to be late. I didn't want to. I didn't want but he made me. And I didn't have time to shower and I'm so dirty and it hurts so much." She clutched her chest tightly. "Every time. Every time he hurts me. He punishes me. I don't want too, I don't want too. I didn't want too!" Haley groaned in agony, picking at her skin. "But he doesn't listen to me. I don't want to have sex with him, but he doesn't listen to me. He doesn't care. He makes me." Her shallow breathing quickened. "I never wanted too. But I'm not strong. I'm not strong. Not strong. Strong, Not strong."

"Oh Haley," Nathan looked at his broken love.

"I don't want to be his baby doll! I'm not his baby girl. I'm nothing. I feel nothing. I am nothing."

She pulled out a small razor blade from her pocket." Nathan stopped her.

"Don't, please don't hurt yourself!" he cried.

"I don't feel anything, I need to feel something!" Nathan looked at her, searching for the answer.

"Feel this. Feel me." He put her hand on his heart.

"I can't!"

"Then cut me, and I'll feel the pain for both of us." He shocked Haley with his statement.

"No." He grabbed Haley's razor as she was bringing it down on her skin and brought it to his own arm. He made a quick slash. The blood quickly started to drip. Haley started to scream.

"No! Why did you do that?!" She threw the small blade across the room. Nathan looked at her. Haley grabbed the clean gauze that hid her old scars and covered his small wound. She collapsed into him.

"We need to get out of here, sweetie." Haley nodded limply. He scooped her up in his arms, and carried her down the hall, the stairs, around the corner, up the ramp down the main hall, and out to his car. Everyone stared at the two, but he couldn't care less. Everything was clear to him. Every secret, every lie. Every thing she did, every way she acted, reacted. It all made sense.

TBC…

Your reviews have been amazing thus far! Recent reviews have kicked my butt into gear, and have got me writing again. Reviews have power! Use them often :-)

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
